The Renegades
by Grabbin Pills
Summary: Post-Suicide Mission, AU. The first part of a series. This story seeks to explore the strong family like bonds that formed within the walls of the Normandy SR-2. How greatly did the words of a unique Renegade Shepard change these lost souls? With a week of rest on the Citadel, the crew of the SR-2 are looking to relax and figure out the next step in their fight against the Reapers.
1. Chapter 1: The Pilot

** The Renegades**

**Part 1: Respite  
**

**Flight  
**

"EDI, how are the repairs coming along on the starboard thrusters?" Joker questioned, as he frantically read over the damage reports lighting up the pilot interface in front of him. His fingers danced across the keyboard as he stabilized life support, rerouted damaged or destroyed electrical routes, and calibrated the fluctuating stealth systems. Working desperately to keep the ship from being grounded forever, thoughts of disbelief began to plague the pilot's mind.

_How in the hell is this ship still in one piece. _

Statistically, the Normandy SR-2 shouldn't even be functioning, even the more advanced ships in galaxy would be nothing more than a smoking wreck right now.

_Guess that's why you're the MOST advanced warship in the galaxy, aren't you girl._

Somehow this amazing ship had made it through an uncharted Omega Four Relay. A journey full of asteroid fields, and defense drones automated with Reaper technology; it wasn't anything short of dumb luck that brought him to this point.

_Go me._

So there he was, alone, and desperately trying to save a sinking ship. Well, with the help of EDI, speaking of which.

"EDI? You there?" Joker asked, a little worried that maybe the AI Core got damaged as well.

"I am here, Jeff, but I cannot afford to put processing power into communication with you. At the moment I'm tasked to capacity by fixing the ship and assisting the ground team in their mission."

"Well thanks for letting me know EDI, I guess I'll just sit here...alone...with nobody to talk to as hundreds of Prothean, zombie, beetle things try to find me, so they can 'collect' me…or whatever it is Collectors do to people."

There was no reply from the ship's resident AI, and Joker sighed as he moved from one repair to the next. He was now truly feeling the effects of solitude, effects that grew larger as the minutes began to pass, minutes that felt like hours.

"…EDI, please just talk to me. All you gotta do is say my name, or a word…anything," he pleads, taking a look over at the post where EDI's avatar used to be.

"Not even a joke?"

There was still no response. Looking back upon his current task, Joker found his slight desperation turning into anger. With every repair Joker made to the ship, another brand new one just took it's place. As another damage report to the thermal exhaust ports flashed across his screen, Joker could only take off his cap and throw it in frustration. Realizing that he was losing it, Joker relaxed his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. In doing so, he let out a breathe of air he didn't know he was holding.

_Come on Jeff, every second you waste means another second you can't leave this goddamn base. _

He took in a deep breathe of air as he eyed the glowing screen in front of him.

_How Shepard deals with this stress day in and day out, I'll never know. _

He exhaled and got back to work, but only to be interrupted by a new glowing message on his screen.

_You have one new message…from Edi? _

His brow rose at the odd occurrence and he opened the message.

_Jeff, be ready, Shepard found the rest of the crew that was kidnapped by the Collectors, he's sending them over with Ms. Goto. _

"Fuck yes!" Joker exclaimed as he pumped his fists into the air. He read the message over once again just to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, and he instantly felt a huge wave of relief flow over him.

"Alright, Jeff, everyone's counting on you to get the baby patched up so we can get home, time to get back to work," he said aloud to himself as his fingers proceeded to fly across the screen in front of him.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed before Joker had received any word from anyone. He was almost grateful for it too. If he could talk to someone right now, he probably wouldn't have been able to help EDI repair nearly 60% of the ship. Well, the 60% of the ship that could actually be repaired, there was still nothing the two could do about the massive holes in the hull left by the Oculi. However, the amount of time that passed left Joker worried. He still had no idea what was happening out there.

"If you guys are all dead I swear to god, I'll kill every Collector on this damn station," Joker said to himself. The sound of a voice, even if it was his own, calmed him down a bit.

Then there was a slight thump, and his heart nearly stopped. His fingers froze in place and his breathing quickened. He looked on screen and brought up the report on the external sensors, he grimaced when he realized they were still not functioning.

"EDI, a little help here?"

His plead was met with no response.

With a gulp, he slowly turned in his chair until he faced the decontamination chamber. He got out of his chair and grabbed a leftover Avenger Assault rifle the ground team had left for him to use. "Just in case," were the exact words Shepard said.

He got out of his chair, and slowly entered the decontamination chamber. He braced his rifle, and shuffled his way over to door exiting to the Collector Base. Now he could hear multiple thumps, and they were only getting louder.

"It's Kasumi and the rest of the crew, just open the door," he whispered to himself.

"And what if it's Husks? Or worse, Scions?" he asked himself. The thumping only got louder, causing the pilot to pause and compose himself.

"Here goes nothing."

Taking a deep breath, he walked forward and opened the door, revealing the one thing he didn't want to see right now.

Five husks stood outside the door. They were all lined up; two even had their backs to the ship. The one's who were facing the ship stood in place, simply watching the door slide away until it was fully open. Once they had lost their interest in the sliding mechanism, three pairs of eyes shifted their blank gaze to the man in front of them. The husks hollow faces and glowing eyes staring directly into Joker's, the pilot found himself frozen to the spot and fumbling with the rifle in his hands. The husks charged.

Joker screamed, and pushed down on the trigger.

He didn't aim, rather, he pointed the gun in a general direction. Fortunately, as if it were a miracle, the two closest husks dropped to the ground, their corpses littered with holes. This didn't stop Joker though, his finger refusing to let go of the trigger. The third husk kept charging, even as a couple bullets managed to tear a hole the size of a coconut in its chest. It wasn't until its dead hands were merely inches from Joker's neck, when it finally dropped to the ground. Joker let off the trigger as he stumbled back to dodge the husk's synthetic blood and guts.

His breathing was heavy, and he looked up just in time to see the other two husks slowly turn around. Their indoctrinated minds slowly began to comprehend what was going on.

Joker let out a roar and unleashed with his Avenger once more, taking the remaining husks down in seconds.

_Holy shit that was close_.

Joker looked down at the Avenger in his hands.

_Guess it really becomes a suicide mission when you need me to shoot a gun._

With a chuckle, he took one more look at the dead husks before shifting his gaze to the dark entrance of the Collector base. Surprisingly, his eyes caught a flicker of movement in the darkness, causing him to bring his Avenger to bear. Popping the exhausted thermal clip, he looked through the scope, hoping to get a better view of what was out there. He saw another flicker, followed by a third, and then he heard the footsteps; whatever it was, it was running right towards the ship.

He readied his aim and took a deep breath.

Out of the darkness popped two people, two people that he was very happy to see. However, the moment quickly turned bittersweet.

_Is that it?_

Dropping the rifle to his side, he waved the duo over.

In the lead was Kasumi, and following her was Dr. Chakwas, both women sported signs of exhaustion. Kasumi had a smile plastered on her face, while Dr. Chakwas' eyes widened as she saw the condition of the Normandy.

"Joker, my god! You have no idea how glad I am to see you right now," said Kasumi as she reached the entrance to the Normandy. Joker simply smiled at the duo as they climbed onto the ship.

"Me too, for a second there I thought you might've had been turned into these guys," said Joker, making a disgusted face and pointing to the husks sprawled out across the decontamination chamber.

"My god Jeff! You aren't hurt are you," said Dr. Chakwas, her brow creased in concern.

"Relax Mom," he said with sarcasm. "I'm fine, my bones won't break from shooting a gun."

"Oh please, I know your bones better than anyone, Mr. Moreau. Your lucky you didn't shatter your rib cage from the recoil," replied the doctor with a huff.

"What can I say, maybe Mordin's medicine is working on me."

Dr. Chakwas only rolled her eyes.

"All right enough bickering you two, lets get these husks off the ship. Don't want them rising from the dead…again," said Kasumi.

A nervous look flashed across her face at the thought of "zombie" husks, as the thief reached down to pick up the nearest corpse. Dr. Chakwas helped Kasumi carry it off the ship while Joker dragged the second body out. All three of them grabbed the last corpse in the decontamination chamber and threw it outside. After that, the trio stepped inside and closed the door, initiating the decontamination process. Nobody said a word, and the silence was strange to say the least. At that moment, Joker decided to ask the question that had been nagging at him ever since the two women showed up.

"If you ladies don't mind me asking, wheres the rest of the crew?"

Kasumi gave Joker a sad look before turning to the doctor behind them. Joker turned around to see a very pale Dr. Chakwas, the doctor opened her mouth,but only to let out a chocked sob. Tears then began to pour down her face.

_Oh god._

"Joker, I-" Kasumi began.

He interrupted her. "It's fine, Kasumi, I understand."

He turned to Dr. Chakwas and reached out to embrace her. She slowly buried her head on his shoulder, tears still coming down.

"It's alright, Doc, just let it out."

The decontamination process finished and the trio entered the ship.

"Doc, go to the Med-bay and lie down, Kasumi and I can handle the repairs from here."

"…No…no it's ok," muttered Dr. Chakwas.

She let go of Joker and began to fiercely wipe the tears from her face.

"...I'm fine, I'm not a military doctor for nothing, and I can help just tell me what needs to be done."

Joker gave her an urging look, but sighed when he realized she wasn't going to budge.

"Alright…let's see if all that time spent with Adams back on the SR-1 can be put to good use."

The doctor laughs, her sleeves continuing to dry her tears away.

Turning his attention to the cockpit, Joker limped over to his seat, and read over the remaining damage reports.

"Alright Doc, the fusion plant is shut down right now, and something isn't letting us switch to auxiliary power. I need you to go down to engineering and manually engage the H-fuel cells. Just access the engineering console, go to fuel, and your smart enough to figure it out from there."

Dr. Chakwas nodded and made her way for the elevator.

Joker watched over her from the pilot seat until the elevator doors closed behind her.

"Any jobs for me, Joker?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah, you can start on giving me the rundown on what the hell is happening down there with the ground team, and then I got a whole butt-load of jobs for you."

"Wait, you don't know?"

"No, between fixing the ship, battling Collector firewalls, and communicating with the ground team, EDI's maxed out to the point where she can't even talk to me outside of text messages. Why don't you fill me in a little?"

"Right, well up to where I left, the mission was going great. The team hadn't suffered any casualties or bad injuries, and we were still armed to our teeth with weapons too. I tell you, Shepard came up big with these Spectre class weapons, these things have infinite ammo and never overheat!"

As if to emphasize her point she drew out her custom HWASMG and spun it around her finger.

"Yeah that's great, what about the crew?" Joker asked impatiently as he began working on repairs again.

"Yes sorry, the crew was-," she paused, "-we were simply too late to save them."

Joker's heart dropped, his hands fell from the screen in front of him to his lap. His shoulder's slouched and his head dropped.

"Oh."

"…Yeah," Kasumi whispered behind him.

_We all knew not everyone was going to make it_.

"Jeff, Kasumi!" an oddly excited, synthesized voice rang through the cockpit.

"EDI! Your back!" Joker exclaimed, as he noticed the familiar blue avatar of the ship's A.I pop up to his left.

"Yes, I've completed 80% of priority repairs to the Normandy. With Dr. Chakwas engaging the H-fuel Cells, I'm no longer tasked to capacity and we should be able to fly again."

"That a girl, EDI!" said Joker as Kasumi cheered in the background.

"Thank you Jeff."

"How's the rest of the squad, EDI," asked Kasumi as she walked over next to the pilot seat.

"No casualties so far, they are currently split into two teams. Shepard is bringing Mr. Krios and Operative Lawson with him to arm the charge that will destroy the base. Meanwhile, the second team is being lead by Mr. Vakarian, and is tasked with preventing any Collectors from pursuing Shepard's team."

_How Shepard does it…I'll never know. _

"That's great EDI, Kasumi and I'll take over repairs from here, you focus on helping the ground team."

"Acknowledged," said EDI, echoing a familiar robot as her blue avatar disappeared from sight

Joker turned to Kasumi, and acknowledged Dr. Chakwas walking up behind her, having finished her job down in engineering.

"Well ladies, lets get crackin'."

* * *

About 30 minutes passed since the last time Joker, Kasumi, and Dr. Chakwas had heard any word from EDI.

_The three of us were able to finish fixing up the SR-2; the repairs should at least last long enough until we reach a secure docking bay. _

Joker chuckled at the thought.

_This entire mission is going much better than expected. It's almost too good to be true._

Currently the pilot, thief, and doctor were all in the cockpit. Joker sat in the pilot's seat tapping the arm of his chair. Every now and then he looked over to where EDI's avatar used to be, hoping it would pop up with good news. Behind him, Chakwas nervously paced back and forth, while Kasumi rapidly bit away at what remained of her nails. The waiting was becoming unbearable.

"Ugh, where are they!" groaned Kasumi.

"I know, it shouldn't take Shepard that long to arm a bomb. He armed that nuke on Virmire within seconds," replied Chakwas.

"I'm sure it'll be any minute now. Shepard will call in on the comms saying 'Joker, sorry I'm late, I just got into a fist fight with a Praetorian and-"

"_Joker do you read me,"_ whatever Joker was about to say was forgotten as he heard the commander's voice radiate from the comms.

"Commander, I read you loud and clear. What's the situation?"

"_Oh it's a fucking party down here. Sorry I kept you in the dark for the mission, I needed EDI working overtime. Anyways, I'm sending Garrus's team back over to you guys, so prepare the engines, I'm about to blow this base sky high_."

"Roger that. You better be on this ship before that bomb goes off though."

"_Of course, Shepard out." _

Joker twirled around in his pilot chair, a massive grin on his face.

"Well Doc, another galaxy saved…I think we're getting a little old for this," Joker laughed.

"Oh, this is great! I can't believe we're actually pulling this off!" said Kasumi excitedly.

"No offense Kasumi, I remember back when I saved my first galaxy. It's a great feeling and all, but saving it a second time? Whole new level."

"Easy Joker, considering our luck, we don't want to jinx it," Dr. Chakwas cautioned, but a smile was creeping onto her face.

"Yeah! and just FYI, saving the galaxy is pretty cool, but you haven't lived yet until you've stolen from your first trillionaire," said Kasumi playfully.

"Oh! You'll have to teach me how to do that some time. I could fit a lesson in tomorrow right between lunch, and fighting billion year old machines who want nothing more to see me and my brittle bones ground up into a paste."

Kasumi laughs, and Joker turned to the pilot interface, beginning preparations for takeoff.

At that moment EDI's avatar popped up.

"Dr. Chakwas, Garrus's team will be here in ten minutes. Prepare some medical supplies, Zaeed and Jacob have both suffered critical injuries."

…_Jinxed it._

* * *

10 minutes later, Garrus's team had arrived, and the quiet atmosphere on the Normandy quickly vanished as the decontamination process finished, giving way to one of the most chaotic sights Joker had ever seen.

"OH MY GOD, JUST FUCKING KNOCK ME OUT!" screamed Zaeed, as Garrus's team barreled through the doorway.

Grunt came in first, a monstrous grin on his face even with the sizeable chunk of metal sticking out of his side. In one hand, he carried one of the crew's M-920 Cains, the other being clumsily attached to his back. In Grunt's other hand, was Zaeed. The smaller human was unceremoniously slung under the Krogan's arm. Both bodies were covered in all shades of blood. Following the "colorful" duo was a frantic and limping Mordin, who was scanning Zaeed with his omni-tool.

"Apologies, Massani, all out of medi-gel, would require sufficient quantities to create necessary serum."

"GRUNT, YOU BIG BASTARD, PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

Grunt nonchalantly dropped Zaeed to the ground, much to the protest of the hardened mercenary who proceeded to let out a roar of pain. Zaeed then lifted a finger at the massive krogan.

"Knock me out!" he exclaimed, a slur of weakness entering his voice.

At that, Grunt's grin grew even bigger as he proceeded to knock out Zaeed the only way he knew how, much to the dismay of Dr. Chakwas and Mordin. Both doctors proceeded to yell at the young Krogan for punching a man who just suffered a massive slash across the back from a Scion's claw.

Garrus was the next to enter the ship; his weapons were holstered as he struggled to carry the petite Jack. Behind him was a limping Morinth who appeared to be nursing a wound to the thigh.

"Damn it Jack, why did you decide now of all times to wear Colossus X armor. Any armor set in the galaxy, and you pick the heaviest light armor around," said Garrus as he struggled to keep his grip.

"Fine…put me down…I'm fucking fine anyways…just gimme some fucking food," groaned Jack.

"Yeah, right. Your going to the med-bay first girl, you overloaded your amp pretty-"

Garrus was cut off as Jack proceeded to wriggle her way out of his grasp, and land face first on the floor.

"Oh Jackie. I warned you about using Reave to much, but did you listen? No," taunted Morinth as she reached down to help the convict off the ground, only to have Jack push the asari's hand away.

"Fuck you…slut," the convict muttered weakly from the floor. She groaned again before dragging herself to the nearest of the empty seats lining the hallway of the CIC. Her eyes fluttered shut at that moment, either falling asleep or becoming unconscious.

"Why does everybody call me that?" asked Morinth an annoyed expression on her face.

"Cause you are one," said Grunt, as he effortlessly pulled the piece of metal out of his side. The grin on Grunt's face infinitely growing bigger as Morinth got in his face and started to angrily barrage him with reasons why it wasn't her fault she "bonded" with a lot of people.

Bringing up the rear was Legion, Tali, and Jacob. The latter was unconscious and being carried by Legion. As the geth unit moved Jacob to one of the CIC chairs, Tali frantically kept her omni-tool hovered over the motionless soldier. Kasumi moved over to help Legion set him down, but she hesitated, and a hand shot up to her mouth in horror.

"Dr. Chakwas, we need medi-gel now!" urged Tali, as she waved the doctor over from the unconscious Zaeed.

When Legion set Jacob down in one of the chairs, Joker saw what all the commotion was about and nearly threw up. Jacob's Cerberus Assault armor had been destroyed beyond recognition. The parts of the armor covering the chest, and stomach were gone. Joker's skin blanched as he saw severe third degree burns all across Jacob's torso. The pilot could even see a couple ribs beginning to show.

Dr. Chakwas ran over to the wounded soldier, and Joker could see her eyes widen as she realized the extent of Jacob's injuries. However, the experienced doctor quickly composed herself and began applying medi-gel to the exposed torso.

"Garrus, we've got to get Zaeed and Jacob down to the med bay!" she ordered as she continued to pour gratuitous amounts of medi-gel all over Jacob's wounds.

"Alright people you heard the lady, we got to get our injured downstairs! Grunt grab Zaeed, Legion grab Jacob. If you have an injury? Go with them. If you can still shoot a gun, your up here on standby for Shepard's team!" as Garrus barked out his orders, people began to comply. Grunt once again hurled Zaeed under his arm, and headed for the elevator, Morinth followed, still flustered by the blood drenched Krogan. Legion followed with Jacob in both arms. Meanwhile, Jack groaned in annoyance as she slowly got up from her seat, joining the walking wounded to the elevator. Eventually, the only people left in the CIC was Garrus, Tali, and Kasumi.

"I hope this thing is ready to fly Joker," said Garrus as he walked over to the co-pilot chair.

_Wow._

Joker couldn't believe it. Despite the odds, there they were. More than half the ground team had made it back to the ship, and aside from a few critical injuries, people looked good.

Joker looked over to the Turian easing his way into the co-pilot seat.

"You know, even if you do have a huge stick up your ass…your alright Garrus."

Garrus's mandibles clicked in surprise at the statement, drawing a few giggles from Kasumi and Tali behind them.

"...Joker-,"

Garrus's statement was cutoff as he saw EDI pop in to view.

"Jeff, I've lost contact with Shepard's team, they armed the charge, but they aren't responding to my calls."

_Fuck. _

Joker turned to his pilot interface and brought up Shepard's comm. channel.

"Shepard, do you copy?"

No response

"I repeat! Shepard, do you copy?"

Still no response. Garrus slammed his fist on the arm of his chair, and stood up. The Turian unhinging his HMWSR from his back as he walked over to the exit.

"Tali, Kasumi, we're going back out there. We're not leaving without Shepard," the two women nodded and the group headed for the door. Fortunately, right before they entered the decontamination chamber a lone voice came from the ships communication channels.

"..._I'm here Joker, did Garrus's team make it?" _

Joker sighed with relief. Garrus, Kasumi, and Tali jogged up beside him.

"We're all here Shepard, just waiting on you!" said the Turian.

"_Great-," _then there was a groan, "_Thane get over here and help me get this thing off Miranda, my arm's all busted up." _

There was a huff of air, and a clatter as something heavy was dropped to the ground.

"_Wakey, wakey princess we got to leave the base now," _Shepard's taunt was followed with an annoyed murmur that Joker couldn't quite make out.

"_Yeah, I figured the thought of Jack would get the adrenaline flowing. Now get up, we're leaving this hellhole…All right Joker! We're on our way!" _ Shepard's voice faded away.

"Jeff," EDI spoke up. "Shepard's team is unable to reach this LZ, so I'm directing them to a different location, we're going to need to move the ship."

With a nod, Joker's fingers sped across the pilot interface, and the Normandy shuddered as the engines activated.

"Garrus, I got things from here, go get anybody who can hold a gun. This pick up may be a little tough."

"Already on it Joker," came Tali's voice from behind the galaxy map. Joker turned just in time to see the elevator doors close behind her.

"Well…that was fast," said Joker with a shrug, returning to his current task.

"You sure she'll hold together Joker?" asked Kasumi.

Then almost like a reply from the ship itself, the Normandy slowly began to move. Joker slowly adjusted the settings on the thrusters and the SR-2 continued to rise higher and higher into space.

"Oh, she'll hold," said Joker, smiling as the most advanced warship in the galaxy left the artificial atmosphere of the Collector Base. Then, bringing up the route EDI made for him, Joker brought the SR-2 to the new landing zone.

_My baby's back!_

* * *

Not a minute had passed from landing down on the new LZ, when the entire base started to come apart. EDI informed the crew that Shepard had planted a charge to not actually blow up the base, but simply send out a pulse to fry every living thing on board. Unfortunately, a few minutes later Harbinger must of caught on to the plan. The Collectors, realizing it couldn't stop the pulse, decided they would blow up the base, rather than give it to Shepard. Making it so that the entire team and the Normandy had roughly two minutes to make it back to the mass relay.

So here they were, the seven of them. Grunt, Morinth, Legion, Tali, Kasumi, Garrus, and himself, together, and laying down a wall of covering fire for the sprinting forms of Miranda, Thane, and Shepard. Miranda was in front, having a significant lead on the two men, with Thane quickly gaining on her. Shepard brought up the rear, turning every now and then to take a few pot shots with his pistol at chasing Collectors.

"Joker get back inside, and get ready to get out us out of this damn base, we got it from here!" said Garrus, as he popped a hole into another Collector's head.

Joker didn't need to be told twice as Miranda made it to the entrance of the Normandy.

Joker noticed her face was badly bruised and one of her eyes was swollen, her white Cerberus armor was also in bad condition as a whole chunk of the left shoulder pad was torn off. Burns had turned large spots of the armor black, showing that she had a few close encounters with Harbinger. Joker didn't have time to care though. He tossed the Cerberus operative his rifle.

"Cover them!" he yelled, and Miranda nodded.

He quickly shuffled back inside to the cockpit. Bringing up the pilot interface, he plotted out the course to the Omega Four Relay.

"EDI, how much time?" almost having to shout due to the roar of gunfire and explosions coming from outside.

"45 Seconds, Jeff."

_Fuck. _

"Take over the ship from here EDI. As soon as Shepard gets on here, and that door closes we're out of here!"

"Acknowledged."

Joker headed back to the ship's entrance, and peeked his head around the corner. He saw that Thane had made it on board too, and the assassin was already sniping the Collectors shooting at Shepard.

Speaking of which, Shepard was taking his goddamn time.

"SHEPARD! WE HAVE 30 SECONDS BEFORE THIS BASE BLOWS UP! NOW GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR!" Joker roared behind the wall of commandos in front of him. Fortunately, Shepard seemed to hear him, and the commander dropped the pistol he was using as he accelerated to a full on sprint.

Anybody watching the man now could tell that he wasn't an average human. Originally, Sentinels are trained to wear light armor so that it doesn't get in the way of movements required for biotics, or hamper their dexterity required for quick hacking. However, Shepard never needed that light armor, his dexterity was just that damn good. Standing at 6 feet and 4 inches, and nearly as wide as a Krogan, Shepard was as big as humans can get. His armor was the massive N7 Defender Armor that usually only trained Human N7 Soldiers wore to battle for extra protection. As he neared the Normandy, his huge form came more into view, and the red glow from his synthetic eyes shined from behind his N7 helmet. Shepard's tech armor was engaged, as well as his biotic barrier, both acting as a bullet sponge for any shots the Collectors could land on him.

"He's going to make it!" said Tali with excitement.

Then it happened, an unusual groan echoed throughout the base and the ship, and Joker shifted his gaze up to the source of the noise.

_Oh no._

A massive platform from above came crashing down and destroyed the make shift bridge leading to the Normandy. The gap between the ship and the ground was now at least 20 feet. To large for a human to jump it…but then again, Shepard wasn't a normal human.

With a roar, the sprinting man began to glow blue as he flung his arms to his sides.

"…Is he going to do a biotic charge…right at us?" asked Morinth as she lowered her rifle in fear.

Garrus lowered his rifle as well.

"Everyone fall back inside!" barked Garrus, and instantly the eight commandos burst for the CIC. Joker quickly got out of the way as the frantic ground team scurried to the door. Unfortunately, in there haste, Morinth got tripped, causing her to stumble in front of the entrance. This caused a domino effect as the deadliest killers in the galaxy began falling over each other, one after another.

_Oh the irony…_

Joker was snapped out of the moment when behind the mass of bodies he saw a blue blur, causing him to start a very fast limp to the pilot seat.

"12," said EDI.

"MOVE!" roared Grunt as he tried to regain his balance on top of everyone.

"TRY CLIMBING OVER ME KROGAN AND I WILL SHOOT YOUR BLOODY QUAD OFF!" yelled Miranda.

"11."

"GET OFF OF ME! GARRUS!" shouted Tali, trying to get her leg free from under the lanky Turian.

"I CAN'T MOVE WITH MIRANDA'S FAT ASS ON TOP OF ME!"

"10."

"LEGION! MY ARM!" cried Kasumi.

"REQUESTING ASSISTANCE!"

"9."

"WHOEVER'S HAND IS ON MY AZURE? MOVE IT! NOW!"

"Siha, grant me forgiveness…"

The group remained yelling at each other as they continued to make fools of themselves. Despite all their efforts, the group just couldn't get composed, their time ran out.

"INCOMING," yelled Shepard as his charging biotic form plowed into the group like a battering ram. All eight of them, Grunt's massive form included, went plowing across the ground to the opposite wall.

"Get us out of here Joker!" exclaimed Shepard from his spot on top of the groaning bodies.

_Yes!_

"5"

"Yeah I got the gist of it EDI. Everybody hold on!" shouted Joker as he climbed into the pilot seat, his hands already flying across the keyboard.

With seconds left, the Normandy took off, already speeding away towards the Mass Relay.

Joker's smiled as a bright red glow appeared behind him, growing brighter until fading to nothingness.

_Engaging FTL. _

With that, the Normandy vanished from the galactic core.

* * *

**One hour later**

"So…are we badasses…or are we fucking badasses?" cheered Jack from her bed in the med bay. She was sitting up, an IV was hooked up to her arm, and a neural dampener was placed on her amp to prevent her from accidently using her biotics.

"Yeah…big guddamn heroes girl. Just look at the massive crowds of people welcoming us home. I can even hear them cheering from the guddamn Citadel," said Zaeed sarcastically. The tough bounty hunter was lying belly down, and his entire torso was wrapped in bandages.

"…Who pissed in your cereal Gramps?" replied the convict with a sneer.

"A fucking Scion did…I'm just saying it how it is, nobody knows we just ripped the Collectors a new one."

_True enough, all that effort, and for what? Nobody even knows we just saved there asses again. _

When the ship had returned from the Omega Four Relay, nothing changed. There were no Alliance ships lined up to congratulate them on a mission accomplished. There wasn't even a ship welcoming them home. Everything was the same; it was like the mission didn't even happen.

"I couldn't agree more Zaeed…we don't even get shiny medals!" said Joker from his seat on a nearby crate of medical supplies.

Currently the entire team was assembled in the med bay, tending to their wounds. The armor was off, the guns were put in the armory, and a few members even showered and changed into more casual wear. Here they were, just trying to enjoy a moment together and recuperate. From his crate, Joker observed the people around him.

Jack was wolfing down rations from her bed. Chakwas had assured her that she had simply maxed out her biotics and needed food to regenerate. She may have a migraine for a week or two, much to the dismay of everyone else.

_She's already pissed off 24/7. Now she's gonna be pissed off, and nursing a migraine!_

Zaeed had been stabilized, the cut he suffered from the Scion's claws was deep, but it was easily fixed with medi-gel. Also, a clever gel that Mordin created helped speed up scar tissue formation, eliminating the need for stitches. The bounty hunter was currently brooding on top his bed.

_He's just mad he let something as big as a Scion get the jump on him. _

Looking over to the other side of the room, he saw Morinth applying medi-gel to the bullet wound in her thigh. Everyone had run out of the life-saving stuff during the mission so she had to deal with that hole the entire time Garrus's team was running from the Collectors. Joker found himself helplessly staring at the regal Asari. Even with her wound, Morinth decided to shower and change first. Her current attire consisted of nothing more than a long sleeve black shirt and matching panties. He watched her begin to slowly wrap the wound up, before he shook his head and averted his gaze.

_Careful Jeff, you know what she is._

Garrus, and Thane had suffered a few bullet wounds as well; the two of them were applying medi-gel and bandages where they were needed. Tali had suffered multiple suit ruptures so she was currently drowning herself in anti-biotics. She even used the decontamination chamber a few minutes ago so that she could address a particularly bad rupture without increasing her chances of getting an infection.

_I hope she's all right._

Surprisingly, she was currently using her omni-tool to fix a hole that had pierced Legion's auxiliary power cells. The geth unit in question stood patiently as his "creator" patched up the area his auto repair couldn't fix.

_There's something you don't see everyday. Shepard really worked the issues out between those two. _

Looking over to the sole unconscious member of the team, Jacob, Joker found himself worrying.

_I guess that's what happens when you let Harbinger get close_.

From what Joker had heard, the possessed Collector had somehow gotten behind the group, and Jacob was the only one to notice. In an effort to protect the rest of the group, Jacob charged the Collector husk. His effort got him brutally beat down, and severely burned by the flaming cybernetics underneath the Collector's shell. Jacob was already knocked out by the time the rest of the team knew he was down.

Dr. Chakwas, Miranda, and Mordin were still working away on the ex-Corsair.

"Come on Zaeed, you know how it is in when it comes to black-ops, there isn't any glory in it, but you take pride in knowing what you accomplished."

Joker shifted his gaze to the leader of this motley crew, and only shook his head in disbelief.

_How do you go through a mission like that and come out with only a fractured ulna? _

"I don't remember a single mission where I didn't get a little recognition Shepard. Considering this was a little bit more than your run of the mill mission, a little thanks doesn't fucking hurt," grumbled Zaeed.

"At least your getting paid Gramps, I still can't believe I signed up for this for free," complained Jack.

"Your were on an exploding ship girl, you didn't have a choice. 'Sides mission like this was good for you-," Zaeed sniffed, "-builds character."

Jack gave the older man a blank stare.

"I'm being lectured by a merc on character. Now I've fucking heard everything."

Zaeed shrugged as a few chuckles spread throughout the room

"Well back when we took down Saren we got a nice pretty plaque thanking us for saving the galaxy. That was part of an official council mission, so it may be a little much to ask them for a little recognition this time around " replied Garrus as he wrapped his left arm in bandages.

Shepard's face turned into a look of alarm as a thought sprang into his mind.

"Oh god…I need to debrief with those Council idiots," said Shepard as he brought his palms up to his face. This drew a few chuckles from the veterans of Shepard's team, these people knowing all to well what that meant.

An eerie silence then fell over the crew, the only sounds that could be heard was Jack's loud chewing, and the beeping of the life support for Jacob.

"It's so empty now," said Miranda solemnly. She was looking out onto the mess hall.

Everybody knew what she meant, and a somber attitude fell over everyone. Eye's shifted to floor, and shoulders tensed up. Joker noticed Thane close his eyes and mutter a quick prayer.

"I'll miss Gabby and Ken," said Tali as she paused in repairing Legion.

"…Creator Zorah... we are able to complete repairs," said Legion, his optical lens looking down onto the shorter Quarian.

_Huh maybe the robot's finally understanding sympathy. _

"No…it's alright Legion...I'll finish," Tali replied, and her omni-tool fired up again.

"…The chef made proper food for a krant the likes of us," said Grunt, a hint of respect on his deep voice.

"That's because his cooking was the only kind of food you've had Grunt," chuckled Joker, drawing a growl from Grunt.

"I concur with Grunt, Chef Gardener was an exceptional cook," said Thane from his meditating position on the floor.

Joker looked at the two of them as if they had grown two heads. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided to drop it. Another voice joined the conversation

"Then why didn't you come sooner?" said Dr. Chakwas from over at Jacob's bed. Her voice held no emotion, but her single question caught the attention of the entire team as the doctor walked over to her desk.

_We weren't ready._

"Oh, Jacob's condition is stable now. He'll need more extensive care once we arrive at the Citadel," the doctor quickly said as she began typing away a new medical report. Nobody had answered her question yet.

"Mission parameters required more preparation-," started Mordin from his position near Jacob's bed. However he was cut off by a much deeper voice.

"Mordin," said Shepard as he glanced over to the Salarian. Their leader's strong expression was enough to get the message across to the intelligent scientist. Mordin nodded and found his way over to the medi-gel stores, beginning to tend his own wounds.

Shepard turned his attention to the human doctor of the crew.

"…We weren't ready, without making a stop at the Citadel not all of us would be standing here now Doc… the mission…had to come first…I'm sorry."

"…I'd expect nothing less…we all knew what happened on Torfan," Chakwas scoffed, but quickly tensed as she realized what she just said. She turned to face Shepard.

The atmosphere in the med-bay quickly got tense as everyone shifted their attention to the commander.

_Whoa…low blow._

Shepard was emotionless, his tall figure stood rooted to the ground, and his stone-like expression masked his true feelings. Even without the Defender Armor on, Shepard's form was still an intimidating presence.

"Shepard I'm sorry, I didn't-," Chakwas began, but the commander cut her off.

"No, I understand, the deaths today are on my hands. Just like the deaths of my men back on that moon…" His expression faltered for a second, "You have every right to be mad at me Doc, I'm sorry," said Shepard, the faint red glow emitting from behind his blue eyes growing a little brighter.

"No Shepard, I didn't mean to blame you, I just…had to watch them as they died, I know you did the best you could, you saved my life…thank you," with that the doctor turned to her desk and she looked out onto the mess hall.

The silence returned, this time it was awkward.

Shepard readjusted the brace on his left arm before leaning against nearest wall. Joker could see that the mention of Torfan brought up some bitter memories.

_Well, now what. _

"EDI how much longer to the Citadel?" asked Joker.

"Approximately 32 hours galactic time, Jeff. Also pheromone levels in the med-bay signal extremely high levels of stress. I would recommend that everyone get some sleep," replied the synthetic voice.

Nobody moved, and the silence returned.

Joker looked around the room. Garrus was sitting on one of the beds to the right, his eyes distant, lost in his own thoughts. He was still wearing a blue, Turian body sleeve. It was a thick, soft, wetsuit-like layer that went underneath the actual armor. Garrus had his sleeve zipped down to his waste, giving his torso air to breath. Mordin, his wounds already patched up, sported his usual doctor uniform. The scientist was behind the Turian at Jacob's bed, his eyes reading over some data his omni-tool showed him. Miranda, after realizing that there wasn't anything more to do to help Jacob's condition, had strolled over to lean on Chakwas's desk. The black tank top and athletic shorts she was wearing were the same ones she wore under her armor and body sleeve for the mission, as a result both articles were drenched in sweat.

On the other side of the room, Jack sat with her legs crossed on top of her bed, still munching away on rations. She wore a plain white tee with the same baggy, black cargo pants she wore when the team busted her out of prison. Tali had finished fixing up Legion and found herself a spot on the bed Garrus was sitting on. Legion had remained standing, looking around the room and simply observing the organics in front of it. Thane was sitting down on the ground to the left of the robot, his body was relaxed and his eyes were closed in meditation.

Then finally in the back of the room, leaning against the wall was the odd trio of Grunt, Morinth, and Kasumi. The latter of which was slowly pointing her hand towards the other two, gaining a questioning look from the Asari and Krogan. Seeing that she had got their attention, the thief activated her omni-tool and brought it too her face.

"**I will direct this personally**," Kasumi's altered voice rang through out the med-bay and nearly caused everyone to jump. Everyone could only gape at the thief as she reached over and poked Grunt in the shoulder.

"**I know you feel this." **

Joker burst out laughing at Kasumi's perfect imitation of Harbinger's voice. The thief then placed her hand on to Morinth's head.

"**Assuming direct control." **

At that, the crew could no longer keep it in, and the med-bay erupted into laughter.

_Good times._

* * *

**Let me know what you think with a review.  
**

**So after many scrapped ideas I present to you my first at Mass Effect fanfiction. This story is set in an AU where everything post-suicide mission goes differently. This was originally inspired by that thing Bioware calls an ending, but I figured that since I always had a gripe with the ME2 dlc (I really felt Lotsb was a huge cop-out, I mean taking down the entire Shadow broker network in a matter of hours? Come on Bioware) so I figured I should make an attempt at expressing my own ideas on what Bioware 'should've done'.  
**

**P.S for those wondering, Joker isn't the main character. I'll be switching the POV to a different character for every chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Thief

**The Renegades**

**Part 1: Respite  
**

**Bonds  
**

Terra Nova, the world where it all began.

_I forgot how beautiful it was. _

She was at the top of 'The Atlas', the tallest skyscraper on the planet. The guard rail in front of her, the only thing preventing her from falling 3500 feet into the bustling metropolis of Scott. The sun was setting in the distance, causing the city to light up as countless windows reflected its rays. The wind was gently breezing on by, carrying the smells from the city below. The scene was quiet, the only noise being a faint alarm blaring below. Technically, nobody was allowed on the huge balcony at the top of building, but that didn't stop the young couple she was watching from a distance. The couple was holding hands, and staring out on to the horizon. Kasumi felt her heart flutter as she watched the two in front of her. Together, the man and woman seemed perfect.

"Keiji, this is amazing," the woman's tone was enthusiastic.

"I knew you'd love it here Kasumi." The man than pulled the woman closer and kissed her.

_Keiji_

Kasumi paused the memory and walked up to the moment that started everything. As she reached the young couple, she observed her past self. She could see the pure happiness radiating from her form.

_This was the moment…_

She let the memory resume.

"…I love you Keiji."

"I love you too Kasumi."

Then the door leading to the entrance of The Atlas burst open. Guards armed to the teeth started pouring unto the balcony as they took aim at the two hooded figures in front of them. However, the couple just didn't seem to care and they leaned in for another kiss. Kasumi finally broke her gaze from her past self to look upon a woman walking through the crowd of guards. She was an Asari, a fairly old one at that, and she had just gotten robbed. She did not possess the pure sex appeal of a maiden, and Kasumi could see that she was slowly losing the regal appearance of the matron stage. This Asari was on the verge of becoming a matriarch; one would only need to listen to her voice to understand.

"Rezia," said Kasumi her voice laced with venom. However, the Asari paid her no heed, as she couldn't hear the thief even if she wanted too. This was a memory after all. The Asari examined the two thieves in front of her as if she was sizing them up.

"Thieves are like parasites, never content with what they have, thus constantly taking from others until there's nothing left. I leave Asari space in the hopes of seeing what the humans have accomplished in their short time as a member of the galactic community, only to have a very precious belonging of mine stolen… by two humans…" The Asari glowed blue, flexing her biotic strength.

"Return what you've stolen, and I will show mercy. If not, I'll crush you like the bugs you are."

Kasumi smiled, knowing all to well how this conflict would end. Keiji and her past self walked over to the guardrail, their backs to the people behind them. The two reached the rail, and looked on to the city below.

"You have nowhere to go humans, do not throw your lives away in some meaningless attempt to escape." Rezia moved forward, her biotics growing brighter.

Keiji sighed.

_This is my favorite part!_

He turned, facing the approaching Asari. As if accepting his defeat, he reached around and took off the big backpack on his shoulders. This caused Rezia to stop her approach and smile, realizing the thieves surrendered. Then Keiji unzipped the backpack, and pulled out two smaller backpacks. Rezia, realizing what they were, screamed.

"Shoot them, Shoot them now!"

But it was too late. Keiji tossed one of the packs to Kasumi's past self, and the couple jumped off the edge of the building. Kasumi jumped down after them. Not being restricted by the laws of physics, Kasumi could move herself through the memory as if it was a dream. She didn't fall; she flew herself after the falling couple.

_Pause._

However, the memory didn't pause, it merely slowed down.

_Why doesn't it stop?_

All around her everything slowed down to a snail's pace. Kasumi looked up above her to see Rezia screaming at the pair from atop the balcony. Below her, she saw Keiji and herself put the backpacks on as they continued to fall through the air. Flying downwards, Kasumi positioned herself to get a better view of the thieves' faces. At that moment, Kasumi could feel tears begin to form within her eyes.

Above them was the screaming Asari, and brilliant orange sky. The building behind them shined brilliantly with the sun's rays, all while the couple smiled and reached out to each other to grab hands. If there was any moment to describe the relationship the two had together, this was it. Just them against the galaxy. They were unstoppable.

_I want to freeze time… _

The couple pulled themselves closer.

_I want to savor this moment…_

They started laughing.

_To live in this moment for a week... _

They pulled themselves into a kiss.

_But I can't stop it..._

The couple released their parachutes.

_And before I know it…it's gone._

She kept falling.

_Deactivate. _

The greybox powered down, fading away to reveal the Normandy's lounge. Kasumi sighed and looked at the time. She had woken up from her sleeper pod a few hours ago, and ever since then she had been wired to Keiji's greybox in privacy.

"Good timing Kasumi, I was just about to wake the rest of the crew," said EDI as Kasumi pulled herself off the couch.

_Was she spying on me?_

Kasumi groaned and she raised her arms to stretch.

"That's great EDI, I'll be out there in a sec." Kasumi yawned, and walked out the door towards the Mess hall.

* * *

Yesterday, after the team had dispersed from the med-bay. People washed up and headed to their rooms or sleeper pods. It was almost a full twelve hours later until everyone woke up again. No thanks to EDI, who seemed to take pride in rudely waking people up with the sound of 20th century human alarm clock.

_She's certainly become more…lifelike...since Joker unshackled her. _

Kasumi took a seat in the mess as the sleeper pods opened up to reveal most of the ground team. With the pods open, Kasumi could hear the groans of disapproval. However, EDI didn't stop playing the annoying sound until everyone had walked, or fallen, out of their pod.

Garrus, the first to exit his pod, swung his arms about to stretch them before waving to Kasumi. The thief smiled back, her thoughts still focused on her recent experience in the greybox.

Thane was next. The master assassin gracefully exited his pod and muttered a prayer before walking over to the table, greeting Garrus and herself.

_Maybe I should ask him how he deals with solipsism._

The rest of the crew eventually woke themselves up enough to head over to the table and attempt to get some food. Unfortunately, nobody really knew how to cook. Which caused quite a commotion. Garrus had to calm the squad down and tell them everyone's just gonna have to deal with rations like normal soldiers. However, before the crew could even get some breakfast, their commander called a team meeting in the FTL communications room for debrief.

_This should be interesting. _

From what Kasumi had heard throughout her travels, soldiers loathed debriefing. However, this same mindset just didn't seem to apply to the crew of the Normandy SR-2. Despite their injuries and sore muscles, the entire ground team, with the exception of Jacob, assembled in the communications room. Dr. Chakwas was absent because she was having difficulty falling asleep, so Shepard ordered her to get some rest. Joker was in the cockpit, making some repairs on parts of the ship that got damaged during their jump through the mass relay. Meanwhile, eleven highly trained operatives of the ground team were circled around the large table in the center the room, waiting on Shepard to show up.

Kasumi had got herself a spot between Tali and Thane. She considered herself lucky that she wasn't the squirming, tattooed biotic squeezed between Zaeed and Grunt. Zaeed wasn't allowed to shower because he couldn't risk washing away the gel Mordin had applied to his wound. Meaning he still reeked of something awful. Grunt, on the other hand, just decided not to shower. Kasumi's brow rose when she noticed the dried blood that was still on his face.

"Holy shit! You guys fucking stink!" said the foulmouthed biotic as she clamped her hands over her nose.

Zaeed lazily looked down to the girl on his left before moving his eyes on the Krogan behind her. They both shrugged before moving closer to the biotic, sandwiching her.

"UGH! Fuck you guys!" said Jack in disgust. She backed away from the bigger men and headed to the other side of the room next to Kasumi.

Zaeed and Grunt chuckled from their spots, and Jack flipped them off. At that moment, the doors to the CIC slid open to reveal their commander. His towering presence strode powerfully to the front table before looking around to make sure all eyes were on him.

"Alright people, we got a couple things to go over. A lot of important stuff here so listen up. Once we get through this I got something fun at the end."

Kasumi could see some of the crew murmur excitedly at the mention of 'fun'.

_I travel with a weird bunch._

"The mission was a success," Shepard began, "the Collector base is no more, and we just saved a whole bunch of lives…at the cost of a few of our own…But that was only one battle in an ongoing war. The Reapers are still out there, and if Harbinger is to be taken seriously, their still looking for a way in from dark space. On that base, we discovered that the Collector's were attempting to build a human Reaper, showing us that Reaper's are partially organic. That piece of information is huge. Now we know that the Reapers 'reproduce' by harvesting entire species, and that's what their likely planning to do to humanity. Maybe even other species as well. Unfortunately, I doubt that that's their true objective here. As some of you may know, I wanted to keep the base because of the value it could have in preparing us for the Reapers…if they find away into the galaxy. Instead, Harbinger didn't want to make it to easy on us, so it blew up the base instead."

"You were gonna hand over that base to Cerberus!" exclaimed Jack, her temper starting to flare. There were a few concerned looks from the alien members as well.

_Easy Jack, I'm sure Shep had his reasons._

Shepard focused his eyes on the fiery biotic.

"Not exactly. The Illusive Man was the one who gave me the idea, but as of a few hours ago, I made a deal with him and officially cut ties with Cerberus. This ship is no longer a Cerberus vessel." announced Shepard.

There were words of agreement from team, with the exception of Miranda who shifted uncomfortably. Then, as if Shepard sensed her discomfort, he continued.

"Unofficially, we are still allies with Cerberus in this fight against the Reapers. After all, as of now, they're the only other group in this war willing to help us. Anyways, the main reason why I wanted to keep the base was for proof that the Reapers existed. Sure the technology we could've salvaged from it could've been valuable, but what the base symbolized was worth ten times as much. That base could've finally got the Council to listen to me, and now it's gone," he paused to take a breath.

"So yes Jack, I was going to give the base to Cerberus, but I was only going to give them a week to collect any data they wanted before I informed the Council and other species of the base."

Kasumi looked over at the biotic to see her temper beginning to cool down. The convict crossed her arms and nodded to the commander in acceptance. It seemed like Jack was finally beginning to understand the big picture. Shepard returned his attention to the rest of the crew.

"Although the base was destroyed, EDI was able to steal some interesting data files on some Collector tech, as well as files on other projects those overgrown bugs were working on. I'll being forwarding these files to all of you…but I'm getting ahead of myself... Even though we're all still here, we lost a lot of good people on that mission. Because of why they died, I understand that some of you may not want to work with me anymore."

_He still blames himself._

"Once we reach the Citadel for a well earned week off, you guys are free to go your separate ways," Shepard put his hands upon the table and his eyes adopted a sincere look.

"I just want to let everyone to know that it's been a damn honor working with all of you. You guys have been like a family to me, and I wish you all the best of luck."

"And what if we don't want to leave?" asked Garrus.

Shepard looked over to his friend. He smiled.

"Well, I'm not sure. I'm still trying to figure out the next step. The Illusive man agreed to let me keep the ship, and he's going to assist in our funding…but besides you, Garrus, would anybody else be interested in staying."

_Hmmm…_

Kasumi brought her hand up to her chin in thought. With everything going on with the Collectors, she didn't really have any time to think about what she'd do after the mission.

_I could go back to stealing…_

But something didn't feel right about that. She'd been stealing from people her entire life. Hell, she even stole a couple things from the people in front of her.

_So why am I considering this, Shepard faces suicidal odds on a daily basis…I'm just a thief, not a hero… Well, what about everybody else?_

She looked around the room, noticing that the others seemed to share the same thought. Everybody was exchanging glances, wondering who was staying and who was going. Most of the looks were directed towards herself, Zaeed, and the people who 'volunteered'.

"Well, I'm not sure about everyone else, but I'm with you till the end Shepard. I figure things wouldn't be interesting without me around. Well, and I guess I'm not really looking forward to finding a job again." Garrus scratched his fringe sheepishly.

"I believe I speak for both Jacob and I, when I say we aren't going anywhere. This used to be my cell after all and I don't want to see my greatest accomplishment get killed…again," announced Miranda.

"Shepard-Commander, we've reached consensus. This unit will resume it's primary objective of observing organics. We view the most efficient method of accomplishing this goal is working with your crew," said Legion.

_Well, that's unexpected._

"Battlemaster, I have everything. Clan, kin, and enemies to fight," Grunt said respectfully.

_Is he talking about us…I guess we really are Grunt's family. _

The next person to speak was Tali.

"I'm sorry Shepard, but with the mission over, I have to head back to the Migrant Fleet…I'm being considered for a position as an Admiral."

_Whoa_

"Congrats, Tali!" cheered Kasumi, hugging her friend in congratulations.

"Wow Tali, looks like your making it big time. I couldn't think of anyone better for the job. Just don't become too much of a politician, you know how I feel about those types," said Shepard, others from around the room nodded in approval. A few even clapped.

"Thank you everyone. If things don't work out with that then I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise," finished the Quarian.

_Well, who's left?_

The only one's left to speak was Mordin, Thane, Jack, Zaeed, Morinth, and herself. The fast talking salarian answered next.

"The Normandy, proven to be very valuable to my research. Nearly limitless resources, interesting co-workers, new projects, admirable goal-," Mordin sniffed,"-yes, looking forward to our continued work together Shepard."

"If Mordin is staying, I believe I will stay as well. He's getting very close to finding a cure for Kepral's syndrome, and although I miss my son, Mordin's experiments could mean a cure for my entire race. I'm actually surprised that he's getting so close, the best doctors of the Illuminated Primacy haven't made progress in decades," said Thane.

_Wow…maybe Mordin can cure my kleptomania as well? Wouldn't hurt to ask. _

"Thank you Thane, I know it can't be easy to leave your family again," replied Shepard with respect.

"A week together will suffice."

To the right of Mordin, Morinth let out a sigh.

"Yes, Morinth," prodded Shepard.

The Asari gave the team an apologetic look.

"…Look, I know you all know about my…condition, and I know some of you don't trust me…because of what happened with my mother. I also understand if some of you would like me gone…I'd just like everyone to know, that this mission gave me a new perspective on life. Spending nearly 400 years on the run has severely limited my options in life, and this mission has shown me the importance of friendship and camaraderie. I won't lie to you, the first day I joined this team I looked at everyone as a piece of meat for my mind to tear apart. As we completed missions together, I began to feel a bond that I hadn't felt in centuries. In doing so, I began to fight the urges of my condition for both your sakes and my own…I'd really like to remain on the SR-2, Shepard, if you'll have me. "

_That's…strangely touching. _

Looking over at Shepard, Kasumi could see him examining the Ardat-Yakshi. The gears were turning in his head as seconds passed. Eventually he replied with a curt nod, before turning his attention to the remaining three.

Kasumi and Jack exchanged looks, each one urging the other to go first.

_I haven't made up my mind yet! You go!_

Kasumi broke her staring contest with Jack as Zaeed coughed from his side of the room.

"…Well, seeing as it's us three remaining, I think I understand the two ladies enough to speak for both of them."

_Oh really?_

But Kasumi wasn't about to question the bounty hunter. Zaeed probably understood how the galaxy worked better than anyone on this ship. His days in the Alliance, and the Blue Suns, introduced him to people from all over the galaxy. Kasumi crossed her arms across her chest as she waited for Zaeed to continue.

"All three of us are thinkin' about how simple it would be for us to go back to our former lives. Kasumi is thinkin' she could just go back to doing what she does best. Jack is thinkin' about going back to whatever life she had before Kuril got his claws on her. Me? I'm lookin' to just take Cerberus's money and go find a nice place to retire and live out the rest of my life. But the thing that's naggin' our minds is a question. Can we really go back? After everythin' we've accomplished on this team. Can we just return to the petty lives we led before this mission? For me, I've thought about it…and no, I can't go back to that simple life. If I just retired right now, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. You brought me into this fight Shepard. You showed me somethin' more than just the next paycheck, now I'm in it for the long run."

…_Wow, guess the old guy really did understand. I think that's what I'm feeling too. _

Kasumi closed her eyes as she began reaching a conclusion. Shepard gave Zaeed his thanks, and then put his attention on the two undecided women.

"Shit, you guys sound like pussies," said Jack, crossing her arms and backing away from the table.

_What do I have left?_

"Oh come on Jackie. You know you still want help on your biotics," replied a smirking Morinth.

…_Nobody knew me besides Keiji and the family…but I can't go back to either of them._

"Fuck you," said Jack as she leaned against the wall of the room.

"What'll you do instead girl? Go back to a life of crime for a year of two, 'fore you end up in another cryo-cell."

_This crew is the only group of friends I have left. _

"Fuck you too old man."

…_I still have the greybox. _

"Jack, you're an admirable warrior. Don't waste your strength on the easy fights, less you'll go soft."

_But Hock wasn't the only one who wanted it's secrets.  
_

"Don't tell me you're a pussy too Grunt."

_I'd be hunted for a long time._

"Says the one who'd rather fight weaklings than those who are truly strong."

_I guess Zaeed was right…I really can't go back to that life. _

"Whatever," said Jack, snapping her gaze away from the group in front of her.

"I'm staying too Shep," Kasumi announced, straightening her pose.

Shepard brow rose in surprise, but he gave her his thanks. Kasumi smiled and she turned to the reluctant Jack.

"C'mon Jack, it'll be fun. Free food, and you don't even have to pay rent. All you gotta do is face suicidal odds and get into fights with the greatest enemies the galaxy has ever known," joked Kasumi.

The biotic paused, eventually muttering something under her breath.

"What was that, I couldn't quite hear you," teased Kasumi.

"I said fine!" Jack snapped. "But only because I got nothing better to do, so don't get any ideas."

Every person in the room shook their heads at the ex-con's antics. Even after spending two months with all of them, Jack still refused to let go of the walls she put around herself.

"Thanks Jack, I'll make sure you don't regret it. Now we get to move on to the fun stuff! EDI load up the scores." said Shepard excitedly. Kasumi chuckled as murmurs of excitement spread through the room.

"Of course, Commander."

_Gotta hand it to him, when Shepard loosens up, he sure knows how to keep things interesting around here._

Then EDI' s avatar popped up and projected a big holographic list that filled up the back wall of the room. The list was a leader board. It was Shepard's last second idea to simply lighten up the mood before they entered the Omega Four Relay.

"Legion won? My ass!" shouted Jack as she read the name at the top of the list. In response, the geth unit in question simply adjusted the metal flaps protecting his optic lens. the entire room exploded into commotion.

"I could've sworn I got more points than that," said Tali, "How did Kasumi do better than me?"

"Remember Tali? Kills with combat drones and hacked enemies don't count," said Kasumi.

"When did we make that rule?"

"I guess Shepard was a little scared after seeing you decimate all those heretics on that geth station." Kasumi winked

Kasumi laughed as Tali's posture sagged. The thief turned and started reading down the list.

_Legion- 542 points_

_Grunt- 444 points _

_Morinth- 343 points _

_John- 320 points_

_Garrus- 319 points_

_Zaeed- 282 points_

_Thane- 253 points_

_Miranda- 240 points_

_Jack- 239 points _

_Kasumi- 232 points _

_Tali- 213 points _

_Mordin-201 points_

_Jacob- 194 points_

"This list is crap!" exclaimed Garrus, gaining grunts of approval from the disappointed.

"No way the cheerleader did better me!"

"It's because I have self-control Jack, you should try it sometime."

"EDI what were the rules again," asked Tali.

"The rules were that everyone got one point for killing a husk, two for an abomination, five for a scion, seven for a collector, and ten for a possessed Collector or Praetorian. Kills using a combat drone were deducted. The winner wins 100,000 credits, second place gets 50,000 credits, and third place gets 25,000 credits.

"Alright, lets not get to hasty here EDI. We all threw in for that money, so why don't you give us a detailed break down here," said Shepard.

"Legion, and Grunt received the most points simply because they killed the most enemies."

Grunt let out a roar of approval before looking over to Legion and giving the robot a grunt of respect. Shepard rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but no way Morinth got more kills than me-," growled Garrus, "-no offense."

"None taken…Turian," said Morinth as she glared at the ex-cop.

"Morinth is in third place because of her biotic blast that vaporized roughly 200 individual seekers during the last phase of the 'long walk'," replied EDI.

"What! That doesn't fucking count!" exclaimed Jack, with agreements from everyone except Morinth.

"I only gave her half of a point for each."

"Nope, I think I speak for everyone when I say seekers don't count EDI. Sorry Morinth," declared Shepard

The Asari only shrugged and rolled her eyes, realizing she wasn't going to win this argument.

Then the list changed.

_Legion- 542 points_

_Grunt- 444 points _

_Garrus- 319 points_

_Zaeed- 282 points_

_John- 280 points _

_Thane- 253 points_

_Morinth- 243 points_

_Miranda- 240 points_

_Jack- 239 points _

_Kasumi- 232 points _

_Tali- 213 points _

_Mordin-201 points_

_Jacob- 194 points_

"What!" Shepard shouted as Garrus cheered next to him.

"It's alright Shepard-" Garrus started, but he was cutoff.

"Not a word Vakarian! EDI! How did I lose points?" asked a flustered Shepard.

"I had given you forty points for killing the Human reaper larvae. However, because you disqualified seekers from counting, I deemed that changing the point value of that kill as necessary."

"She's got a point Shepard, in the end, it still only counts as one," teased Garrus.

Shepard looked around the room, hoping for someone to back him up. Unfortunately, nobody did.

"You gotta be kidding me," Shepard said with a groan.

"That was not a joke Shepard. Grunt, and Legion should I transfer the credits to your chits now-,"

"Whoa, hold the fucking phone here," interrupted Zaeed, drawing some confused looks from the aliens in the room.

"Very old human expression," Kasumi explained to Tali and Thane, who muttered their thanks.

"What're a two month old Krogan, and a Geth going to do with all that money," continued Zaeed, and murmurs of agreement spread amongst the group.

"I won it human, I'll buy what I damn please," growled the Krogan next to him.

"Do you even have a credit-chit Grunt?" queried Miranda from her spot to Shepard's right.

"…No. But I have an omni tool," said the Krogan, a hint of embarrassment on his voice.

"Not the same thing big guy. Well that settles that, if he doesn't even have a credit chit it looks like Grunt is too immature to handle that amount of money. All in favor of disqualifying Grunt raise your hand," said Shepard raising his hand into the air.

_Ouch, you're cold Shepard._

A wave of hands soon followed. The few to not raise their hands were Kasumi, Thane, Mordin, and Morinth.

"…Damn, pyjaks," growled Grunt, as if he was just morally wronged.

"Yeah, and Geth don't even need credits so Legion's disqualified to," stated Jack.

"We question your judgment. Geth have many uses for credits," droned Legion.

"Really Legion, like what?" Tali asked disbelievingly.

"…We are reaching a consensus…consensus achieved. We shall purchase materials organics are fascinated by."

"Why?" asked the Quarian.

"For study."

"…Materials like what?"

"Shoes."

"…And?"

"Cars."

"…And?"

"Houses."

"Really?"

"Yes, we will purchase books as well."

"Are you serious! Your going to blow 100,000 creds on books!" shouted Jack.

"E-books."

Kasumi laughed at the geth changing his statement.

"Jack's gotta point, Legion. Outside of studying them. Do you, not the geth, really want any of those things?" asked Garrus

_Oooohh, that's a low blow Garrus you know it can't express things like that_

"No…data…avail-."

"Well looks like Legion's disqualified too," interjected Shepard. "Can't have that money not going to a good cause. EDI change the list.

"…Very well Shepard."

_Mordin _

_Kasumi_

_Thane_

_Morinth _

_Jacob_

_Miranda_

_Tali_

_Zaeed_

_Jack_

_Garrus_

_John _

"WHAT!," was the unanimous reaction from all across the room. The exception being Mordin, Kasumi, Thane, Grunt, and Morinth. While smiles formed on the faces of the former, the latter two roared with laughter at the unexpected results,

"Because Grunt was disqualified for his maturity, and Legion was disqualified because it wouldn't put the money to a good cause, I did away with the point system and ranked it entirely based on maturity and moral standards when currency is involved. Mordin, Kasumi, and Thane I've already transferred the money to your credit chits," said EDI, her monotone voice almost sounding like it was agitated.

Kasumi activated her omni-tool to see that somebody had indeed donated 50,000 credits, causing her to pump her fist into the air as an uproar of disapproval spread throughout the room.

"You think a thief is more responsible with her money than I am? I was the one who managed all the funds the Illusive Man gave us."

"And I was the one to tell you what to do with that money in the first place," rebutted Shepard.

_Oh I can't wait till we get to Citadel, I'm going on a shopping spree!_

In her excitement Kasumi connected to the extranet on her omni-tool.

"Mordin's only gonna waste that money on science shit!"

"Science 'shit', more valuable than a 100,000 credit tattoo, Jack."

_Oh there's a 50% off sale this weaker at Armani's!_

"Well at least I'm still getting paid by Cerberus…"

"I thought that money was all going towards your retirement Zaeed?" asked Thane.

"…Shit…"

"Commander!"

At that moment, Joker's panicked voice broke the loud commotion.

"What is it Joker?" asked Shepard, a serious expression asserting itself on his features.

"It's Jacob! Something just went really wrong with his injuries, Dr. Chakwas needs help down in the med-bay."

"Got it. Miranda, Mordin go help her out. Oh yeah and Mordin, can Zaeed shower yet?"

"Yes," replied the salarian as he jogged out of the room.

"Great! Zaeed, Grunt, go take a shower, that's an order. Garrus, Legion, and Tali go help Joker finish the diagnostic on the ship, see if we can speed this trip up a bit. Everyone else, this meeting is adjourned. Return to your posts and look over the files I'll be sending you. Look for anything useful we can use, and if we can't use it, call up somebody who can. Now let's get moving people, we're not on shore leave yet."

Everyone snapped to attention and headed back to their posts.

* * *

Kasumi once again found herself alone in the Normandy's lounge. She had taken up her usual spot on the couch, and she was currently lazily scrolling through some of the files Shepard sent to her.

_Schematics for Collector weapons, combat implants, and armor…Shep does realize that almost all of these things require an organic component to them? Theirs no way we'd be able to mass-produce these things. _

She dismissed that file and decided to look at another one. Only to realize it was almost completely in a language she had never seen.

_Really Shep, what am I supposed to do with this?_

"Hey EDI what's the deal with this one file?"

"I'm still working on translating the Collector language. We do have more than 7 different species on board, Ms. Goto."

…_Yup definitely more lifelike._

Kasumi decided she'd read over the file anyways, see if she could make anything out.

..._Nazara…defeated…three….Humans…Turian…Krogan...Quarian…Asari…Rialite._

Kasumi paused.

_Rialite, where have I seen that word before. _

It was a word translated from the Collector language. However, that word didn't appear in any language she knew about, but she could've sworn she had seen that word before. Reaching into her pants pocket she grabbed Keiji's graybox.

_Maybe you can help me remember Keiji._

She activated the greybox, and entered a different realm. She departed from reality, and entered an area of darkness. The only things that illuminated the area were the flashing screens around her, each presenting a different memory. She ignored these however, and approached the bright avatar of Keiji.

"Show me Rialite."

Then like magic the surrounding area flashed white, causing Kasumi to shut her eyes. When she opened them she found herself in a familiar place.

_The Atlas building? _

She was in a dimly lit hallway that extended a long ways behind her. In front of her, Keiji and her past self were busily hacking through the security systems of a state of the art vault.

"Got it," said Keiji, and the vault slowly opened up, revealing a huge room. The vault was full of priceless art, and archaic devices from all over the galaxy. There was even a 21st century human car on a platform in the corner. The two thieves stealthily crept inside and Kasumi followed. Instantly, the pair started sweeping the room for whatever it was they were looking for.

"Found it!" Kasumi walked over to her past self who was quickly hacking through the defenses of a smaller security box located in the back of the room.

"Awesome, lets grab it and get out of here," said Keiji as he ran up to his girlfriend.

"Gimme a sec Keij." There was a click and the small door on the security box popped open. The thief's past self reached in and pulled out an odd looking datapad.

Kasumi leaned over her past self's shoulder to get a better look at what it was.

"Really? This is what that creep of a Volus wants?"

"Doesn't really matter what he wants if he's paying us this much."

_Pause_.

The memory stopped as Kasumi's past self was about to slip the data pad into a small bag she wore across her waist. Kasumi moved her head so she could get a better look at what was on the pad.

_Rialite _

The word was scratched into the back of datapad. Kasumi scratched her head.

_What the heck was I doing stealing something the Collector's knew about? _

Kasumi thought about it, but she just couldn't figure out the connection between the Collectors, The Atlas building, and this datapad.

_Resume_

The alarm started blaring at that moment.

"Oh shit, time to go Kasumi. Remember the escape plan?"

"You got it Keij, I always wanted to go base jumping off a building like this."

"You'll love the view so much, you won't want to jump. Let's go!"

_Fast forward_

The memory then sped up to a breakneck pace. Within seconds, Kasumi found herself in a familiar spot.

_Play_

"Keiji, this is amazing."

"I knew you'd love it here."

_I guess it won't hurt to watch it one more time. _

With that, Kasumi stood back and just watched the memory play out once again. Up until Rezia came on the balcony with the guards.

"Return what you've stolen, and I will show mercy. If not, I'll crush you like the bugs you are."

_She most know what Realite is! Could she be connected to the Collectors? _

Kasumi found herself smiling again as the couple jumped from The Atlas once again. However, this time, before she could follow after them, something happened. The whole world shook around her. A piercing siren like sound broke her eardrums, causing the thief to let out a scream of pain.

"DEACTIVATE!" Kasumi yelled in panic.

And just like that, Kasumi found herself back in reality. Kasumi tossed the greybox aside and put her face in her hands. She realized she was shaking.

_God…what the hell was that? _ _Oh no!_

Kasumi reached over to the greybox that had landed on the couch and hastily swept her omni-tool over it.

"No, please don't be broken!"

Kasumi had heard rumors of a greybox sometimes randomly breaking down after too many uses. This was yet another reason why so few people actually had one.

"God damn it, please no-," the thief stopped what she was doing when she heard the door open. Looking up from the greybox she saw Shepard's imposing figure walk in.

"Kasumi?" Shepard had a concerned look on his face. Kasumi shuddered as she saw his blue eyes get outlined by the red glow of the synthetics. Whenever he was stressed or worried, his blue eyes would turn red, it was unnerving. Kasumi looked back down at the greybox.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Kasumi, you know you can trust me." Shepard walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She never really noticed just how much bigger he was next to her. She deactivated her omni-tool, which revealed that nothing was wrong with the greybox. Picking the little object up, she handed it to Shepard.

"I thought I had broken it."

"…Well that's not very good. I wasn't aware these things could just break."

"Yeah, I just thought I'd really lost him this time. Sorry for worrying you."

"…It's fine. Did you fix it?" Shepard returned the greybox to her.

"Yeah, I think so." She was obviously still a little shaken up.

"Good, did you get a chance to look over any of the files I sent you?"

_Oh yeah!_

"Yeah I actually found something interesting." Kasumi activated her omni tool and brought up the file she was looking over.

"Oh, that one. Yeah EDI's still trying to translate it from the Collector's language," said Shepard sheepishly.

"Yeah that's just the thing, I've seen one of these words before," She brought up the file into a larger holographic display in front of them.

"See that word "Realite", I don't think that's Collector language. I remembered seeing it a long time ago, so I went into the greybox. That word was on an old obsolete datapad that we stole from an Asari named Rezia."

"…This is something we can look into."

"I know! Rezia was a very powerful and rich Asari who had connections with the colonization company Exo-Geni. She always liked going to different colonies she invested in. We stole that particular datapad during her visit to Terra Nova."

Kasumi looked up to Shepard to see what he was thinking, and she could see the gears turning in his head.

"Do you still have the datapad, or know what was on it?"

"Unfortunately, no. We gave it some creepy Volus who paid us a handsome sum for the job."

"Alright, good work Kasumi, send me everything you know about this Rezia person. If she has connections with the Collectors, or if this "Realite" thing can tell us something about the Collectors plans, then we just hit something huge…Also send me anything you know about this Volus as well."

"You got it Shep."

The commander got up from the couch and headed for the door, but before he left he turned.

"Kasumi, make sure that greybox is still functioning. It could prove useful in the future. Make copies of those memories if you have too."

_Wait what?_

"Ok…may I ask why?"

"In this war, our biggest problem is finding allies. With the secrets on that greybox, specifically the ones against the Alliance, we have a way to guarantee the Alliance's support."

With that the Commander left the lounge, leaving Kasumi alone once again.

_..When Shep gets hardcore, he scares me. _

* * *

**So there's chapter 2. Leave a review and let me know if you think I did ok with Kasumi's character. I was shooting to add a different element to her bubbly nature, through her use of the greybox.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Leader

_**Author's Note**_

_**Sorry for the long wait with this one. Work and the Avatar series (both of them) got me distracted. This chapter was also pretty difficult to write, so I apologize if some moments seem awkward. Also, I just wanted to get this one done so I apologize for any grammar errors. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **_

_**(Edit: fixed a few grammar mistakes, and added an updated author's note at the end)  
**_

* * *

**The Renegades**

**Part 1: Respite**

**Command **

_**The previous night**_

"_Your company will be the reflection of yourself. If you have a rotten company it will be because you are a rotten leader." _

_My company's dead dad, so what does that make me?_

"_What do you think?"_

He sat alone on the couch in his cabin. His eyes were glued to the ethereal Prothean relic in front of him. His thoughts focused on memories of the only emotion he felt right now, regret.

"Fuck this."

Within his hand was a nice cold bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy, it seemed Chakwas had gotten him hooked on the stuff. However, at that moment he put the drink down and headed to the bathroom.

_You look like shit, John. _

As he looked into the bathroom mirror, Shepard stared deeply into his glowing eyes and lifted his hand to trace the reemerging scars running along his cheek.

"_Why don't you simply get the scar surgery Shepard? With the upgrade I got to the med-bay it'd be easy." _

Dr. Chakwas's voice echoed through his head.

_Why don't I?_ _Because I won't let myself forget… _

Still looking into the mirror, Shepard lowered his view to his bare chest. There, reflected in the mirror, was a list of tattooed names written backwards so that one would require a mirror to read them properly. He read these names off in his head.

_Langford, Hudson, Hicks, Vasquez, Latifah, Schaefer, Pyle, Howlett, Jenkins, Kaidan, Shinyang, Emden, Jakarta, Cairo, Seoul, Capetown, Warsaw, Madrid, and Samara. Sorry I let you guys down again…I wasn't good enough. Some new people will be joining you in a few. _

At that moment, he burst out laughing, he didn't know why.

"I really have a fucking problem."

His thoughts drifted to his drink. Although he didn't drink a lot, the stuff was potent enough to get a buzz going.

_Alright, that's enough alcohol for tonight._

Despite his reputation as the feared and insane 'Butcher', he never really did like losing control of himself, especially when booze was involved. Shepard left the bathroom and strolled over to his bed. He climbed on top of the mattress and then stared upwards into the vast nothingness of space.

"_You're the reason why their dead son."_

"_How could you just leave him down there!" _

"_Ruthless, always were, always will be." _

"_The code will compel me to kill you if we cross paths again."_

Shepard took in a deep breath and let out an exasperated exhale. This time spent alone was the haunting period. The hours where there was no distraction to keep his mind occupied. He dreaded these moments, he hated them, and now his memories would run rampant.

_It used to be so easy._

Years ago, he didn't have this problem. He could make the tough calls with out an ounce of hindsight or regret. He could sacrifice lives, and even commit genocide. Back then he was the Butcher of Lives and his actions resulted in many dead on a daily basis.

_But then the Butcher died, and everything changed._

His fists clenched with the mixed emotions of annoyance and rage. He hated what he was feeling, but eventually he realized there was nothing he could do but accept his own fate. Shepard clapped his hands and the lights in the cabin turned off. The only lights remaining came from the stars above and the faint red glow omitting from his face. He wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

"Fuck it."

He got up from his bed, which automatically turned the lights back on, and grabbed the bottle of brandy on his coffee table. He took a swig and headed straight for the bathroom. All the while, his memories ate away at his conscious.

"_Those men on that moon deserved more than you." _

"_Those colonists could've been saved!" _

"_We will not embrace the great silence!"_

"_It should've been me, Skipper." _

"_You will regret your choice."_

Throughout all of this, his face remained stoic. He took another sip of brandy before he walked underneath the bathroom shower and turned it on. It was a small relief. For nothing but a few precious seconds, his mind could only focus on the icy cold water pouring down on top of him. He shuddered in a mock ecstasy as he felt the water drench his clothes and slowly weigh him down. He pressed his back against the bathroom wall and slowly slid down it. The only sound that could be heard was the relaxing pitter-patter of water hitting his body. At that one moment, Shepard found his thoughts focusing on a memory of a recent mission.

"_The realities of command…they change you."_

* * *

He awoke with a sore…everything, and the uncomfortable feeling of wet clothes on his skin. His thoughts were jumbled, making him grumble incoherently as he attempted to get a grasp of his surroundings. He sloppily pulled himself off the freezing bathroom floor as the memories of last night slowly came back to him. He stretched out his muscles and looked up towards the showerhead.

_EDI must have turned it off._

He shook out his limbs and pulled at his clothes in an attempt to get the soaked articles unstuck from his skin. With that taken care of, he looked down and noticed the empty bottle of brandy at his feet.

_Empty…and no hangover? Must be the cybernetic enhancements._

Shepard shrugged and walked out of the bathroom.

"Good morning, Shepard." EDI's loud synthetic voice almost made Shepard jump.

"Uh…good morning EDI…how're you feeling?" Shepard asked groggily.

_Wait…what did I just say?_

"If I could feel emotions, then I'd assume they would be better then what your feeling right now."

"Ha, very funny EDI, but work on that delivery."

Shepard took off his soaking wet clothes and placed them on his desk before heading to his wardrobe.

"That was not a joke. Despite your cybernetics increasing your resistance to outside temperatures, if I hadn't turned off the shower after you passed out then you could've gotten very sick. Organics don't act like this when they're in a healthy state of mind," EDI said as Shepard put on some new clothes.

"I'm sure it would've been nothing Mordin couldn't of taken care of. Now what's our status?"

"…Very well Shepard. The crew is still asleep with the exception of Dr. Chakwas, Kasumi, and Joker. Joker woke up early to assist me with some problems that arose with our FTL travel. Kasumi is utilizing Keiji's graybox in the Normandy's lounge. Dr. Chakwas is in the med bay…she seems unwell. I recommend speaking with her. For the rest of the crew, I've set their sleeper pods to wake them up in an hour. Also, the Illusive Man called exactly 47 minutes ago, he's requesting a meeting."

_Great, just what I need to start the day._

"Ok, call him up. After I talk with Chakwas, I'll head to the comm. room. Once the crew wakes up, call them up for a debrief."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

**Now**

He got up from the couch in the Normandy's lounge and headed for the door to the mess. However, before he left, he gave Kasumi one more look.

"Kasumi, make sure that greybox is still functioning. It could prove useful in the future, so make copies of those memories if you have too."

"Ok…may I ask why?"

"In this war our biggest problem is finding allies. With the secrets on that greybox, specifically the ones against the Alliance, we have a way to guarantee the Alliance's support."

With that the Commander left the lounge, leaving the thief alone once again.

_Kasumi appears to be holding up well for a woman who isn't used to so much death. All things considered, it's fortunate that she decided to stay. She's an essential part of the team, with her infiltration skills being third only to Legion and Thane's. However, I'm cautious about the relationship she has with that greybox, she's grown to be very attached to it. _

He was currently doing his usual rounds. Taking stock on the crew's thoughts and feelings was something his mother had taught him.

"_It can help build team chemistry… but more importantly it gives you something to do besides paperwork."_

That's what Hannah Shepard had told him years ago when he finally took on leadership roles regularly. However, he only started doing those kind of rounds during his mission against Saren. Oddly, the time he spent with the individuals of his squad grew on him, and eventually became a habit.

Now, with new information causing thoughts to fly wild in his calculating mind, Shepard headed into life support intent on speaking with the drell inside. When he entered through the door, the commander found Thane sitting down in his familiar pose of meditation. Surprisingly, he found Jack in a similar position right next to the assassin.

_What?_

Having heard the door open, the convict quickly snapped out of her relaxed position and got to her feet. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but she quickly recomposed herself. She gave her trademark sneer before storming past Shepard and out the door. Shepard's curious gaze followed her before the door slid shut behind her.

_There's something you don't see everyday.  
_

Shepard laughed at the strange situation, and focused his attention on the still meditating drell.

"I must say, it's good our local convict is finally connecting with the squad," Shepard says as he walks over to one of the two chairs in the room.

"Indeed, she sought me out for lessons on how to improve her biotic capabilities. I guess her incident in the Collector base altered something in her…it's a welcome change." Thane's eyes snapped open, and he got up from his meditation

"I'd finished running over those files before Jack had sought me out. In doing so, I've discovered something…interesting."

Shepard nodded as the assassin sat down across from him.

"Great, what do you got?"

"There was one file you possessed that wasn't fully translated, however, I recognized a word on it."

"Wait a minute, that word doesn't happen to be 'Realite'?"

"…Yes."

_Excellent._

"Kasumi recognized that word as well. She had stolen a datapad that was labeled Realite from some Asari a while back…you wouldn't happen to be familiar with the name Rezia would you?"

"Yes, a powerful Asari who works for Exogeni. Unfortunately, I only know such a name because I was once offered the chance to assassinate her…I chose Ms. Dantius as my target instead."

_Oh._

"Well…glad you did then. But if you didn't know Rezia, how do you know about 'Realite'?

"It's a word that comes up numerous times in Hanar religious accounts of the Protheans. Nobody knows what Realite means, but the Hanar know its context."

"Context?"

"It's the name of a project."

Shepard leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead. His mind began to process the revelation just presented to him.

_Alright, this is good info._

"Can we assume that it was a project the Collectors were possibly undergoing? Could it be a codename for what they were planning on doing to humans?"

"Doubtful, the oldest text in which the word 'Realite' appears existed 3000 years ago."

_Well that takes my species out of the equation. _

"Right…" Shepard pauses, and leans forward in his chair.

"Thanks for the information Thane. This 'project' is probably our next point of interest since it's currently our only lead for more information on the Reapers."

"Your welcome Shepard."

The commander sighed and got out of his chair. He walked over to window and stared intently unto the massive eezo core down below. Still in his chair, Thane turned to face the human.

"Your eyes are glowing again, but I don't need that to tell you're troubled."

Shepard laughed.

"Maybe I should get that scar surgery. It's getting annoying having people reading me like a book."

"It never killed anyone to show a little distress…well there are exceptions to that. But tell me, what's on your mind?"

"…There isn't really a guide for what we're doing Thane. We were never taught how to stop billion year old space machines. For all we know Project 'Realite' could be nothing but a wild goose chase."

"True, but I must say we're doing ok without a guide…"

The drell was met with silence, so he continued.

"…Perhaps you should look at it differently. There isn't a in depth guide on how to properly assassinate someone. However, there's an end goal in assassination. To reach that end goal, you must first understand and study your target. Once you've achieved that knowledge, you may then end the target's life. To stop these machines, we must first learn anything we can about them. If that means finding this Project Realite, so be it."

"…So your saying think about this as an assassination mission? I could live with that."

"Of course it's never that simple when we're involved," Thane replied with a smile.

"Of course."

The pair chuckled.

Shepard turned and started making his way to exit the life support room.

"Thanks for the talk Thane. How's Kolyat?"

"Your welcome, and Kolyat is doing fine; he actually assisted Captain Bailey in taking down a red sand operation on the Citadel. He's a little upset that I won't be spending more time with him, but he understands my reasons. I believe he's simply relieved and happy that we lived through the mission."

"That's great."

_Oh right. _

"Could you send me any texts the Hanar have on Project Realite?" SHepard asked just before he left the room.

"Of course, Commander."

"Thanks."

_Thane seems to be in a good mood, I guess he's excited to see Kolyat again. His Kepral's Syndrome doesn't seem to be causing him any problems either… if __Thane were to die now, just as he's found his son..._I really hope Mordin can find a cure in time, fortunately our local Salarian hasn't failed us yet.  


The commander exited Life Support in a good mood, but that mood quickly soured as he headed over to the Starboard Observation Deck. Still walking, his features tensed as he walked through the door opposite to the Normandy's lounge.

_Anymore talks with this woman, and I'll gladly let the Reapers fuck us in the ass._

Shepard was greeted with the sight of a very alluring Asari sprawled out on the couch in the corner. Her attention was focused on a screen that an omni-tool projected in front of her. Whatever she was watching, she watched it with a lustful look glazed over her eyes, and Shepard couldn't help but notice that when she saw him enter that look increased tenfold before quickly vanishing. Now her features were stoic, but Shepard could still see that hungry look in her eyes.

_Your mask is getting sloppy, Morinth._

"You're interrupting my show, Shepard. However, I suppose I should be grateful you're stopping by to say hi." Morinth smiled, and the lustful look returned to her eyes.

"Or maybe…you're interested in something more?"

"Knock it off Morinth, I don't have time for your games."

"Oh! Your eyes are glowing again. Is something getting too you Commander? Feeling a little…tense?"

"Don't test me, Asari. My patience does in fact have a limit," Shepard growled, and the Ardat-Yakshi gave him a foxy grin in return.

_She's infuriating._

"Oh but I like testing you Shepard…but very well. Tell me your troubles." Morinth shut off the omni-tool and focused her attention on the commander.

In response, he walked over to the smaller alien until his form loomed over her. Looking down, his blood red eyes glared holes into Morinth's pale blue irises.

"Did you read over the files I sent you?" Shepard made sure to keep his tone stern.

"I will, but Vienna is on now. I'll maybe take a peek later on." At those words, Shepard unintentionally clenched his fists. It wasn't actually the words that got him so angry, it was Morinth's tone and body language that got to him. The air of superiority she kept whenever he talked to her alone enraged him.

…_Calm down, and move on. If she wants a verbal spar, give it to her. _

"Back during debrief. Did you mean what you said?"

"What, the part where I-."

"The part where you said you wanted to stay, and actually not want to kill us."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't cut me-,"

"Morinth, you're even better at dodging questions than Jack. I can't afford to not cut you off. Now answer the original question."

"…Yes, I meant it." When she said that, anything resembling a look of lust left her features; she adopted a serious composure as she sat up on the couch.

_Acceptable…but your going to have to do better than that._

"…Very well, I'll believe you…but the fact that you keep giving me looks like your going to try and rape me doesn't help your case"

Shepard backed away from the Asari and slowly made his way for the exit. However, he stopped when he heard a mocking laugh behind him.

"I'll give you credit Shepard, your very good at lying…I know you still don't trust me." With that the Ardat-Yakshi got up from her couch, and slowly made her way over to him. She gently rubbed her hands along Shepard's shoulders.

"Perhaps…you even fear me?"

_You're losing her Shepard. Make her remember who's in charge._

"…You're forgetting your place, Morinth. I'm sure the genetic destiny of the Asari would remember what our simple deal was when you entered this ship?"

Shepard felt her hand leave his back. He smirked at the sudden moment of silence.

"If anything, you better hope I can still trust you as an ally. You already know what happens to my enemies."

"…Understood Commander."

"Good! Now read over those files I sent you. Your shows can wait."

He exited the Port Observation Deck, not even bothering to spare Morinth a second glance.

_She's dangerous, untrustworthy, and unpredictable. She's a threat to everybody on this ship, but I can't deny that she's one of the squad's deadliest assets. With the mission over and her mother dead she really doesn't have much of a reason to stay…I'll have to continue to keep her in line since I may be the only one who can...I can deal with that, I won't lie; it felt good putting her in her place. What was that line Gianna told me back on Illium? _

"_I love nailing asari - so ageless and superior -Then you get them and they squeal like school girls." _

Shepard walked around the elevator to the mess, and looked through the med bay window. Inside was Chakwas, Miranda, and Mordin running tests on an unconscious Jacob.

_Better check in on them._

"How's he doing?" Shepard says as he enters the medbay. He took it as a bad sign that none of the doctors responded. The trio was too busy running tests on the wounded soldier. All three of them, especially Chakwas, weren't looking too good. Eventually, Miranda finally acknowledged the commander's presence.

"He's stable Shepard…he'll make it to the Citadel…" She said.

_That tone isn't good. _

"…But."

"Recovery period extensive. Extensive physical therapy required if Operative Taylor wishes to return to a combat position," Mordin interjected.

_Shit…Jacob was valuable. While he wasn't the best at anything, he was a good soldier, and a good leader. He was loyal as well. His upbeat attitude, along with Kasumi's, was always a big impact on the squad's moral. However, if he can't fight…then I'm afraid I don't have much use for him until he can. I'll need to think about this. _

"I was afraid of this…at least he'll live," he says solemnly. He didn't get a reply.

"I'll let you guys continue your work. When you get the chance look over the files I sent you. Keep up the good work."

He received an acknowledging nod from Mordin and a downcast smile from Miranda, but Chakwas. Chakwas sat at her desk rapidly typing up some new medical report. Her eyes were glazed over, and there were bags forming underneath her eyes. Shepard frowned.

_She's still not feeling well…the collector base changed her. _

Shepard gave the trio one last look before leaving the med bay. He made his way over to the main battery before realizing Garrus wasn't there.

_Right, he and Tali are helping Joker…down to the Engineering deck then. _

Shepard wheeled around and headed for the elevator.

* * *

He found the three residents of the Engineering deck (with the exception of Tali) all grouped together in Zaeed's room. Inside, Shepard found the squad's most unusual members relaxing together. Zaeed and Grunt were playing a game of Skyllian Five on a couple of crates they set up. Jack was on the other side of the room typing away at a datapad. He received grunts of acknowledgement on his entrance.

"Well it seems like you three are enjoying yourselves," Shepard said as he took a seat on a crate next to Grunt.

"I would've never guess that you knew how to play Skyllian Five, Grunt."

"He doesn't," Zaeed interjected, "I'm teachin' him."

Grunt glared at the bounty hunter from behind the cards in his massive hands.

"Too bad you're a shitty teacher," Grunt growled.

"I can't do anythin' about a piss-poor poker face."

"Give him some botox, that shit will have his face set in stone," Jack said from her post on top of a table. Zaeed let out a deep laugh as Grunt glared at the tattooed woman. In response, Jack's eyes glowed with anticipation.

"You better hope your face is set in stone, Human. Maybe then I'll have to punch it twice to cave it in all the way."

"You threatening me bastard? I'll tear you apart."

Grunt shot up from his crate as Jack's body began to glow blue.

_Time to break this up. _

As Grunt began to stomp his way over to the smaller woman, Shepard managed to quickly move himself in between the two before things got ugly.

"And to think you guys were so relaxed before I showed up. Hell, Jack was meditating earlier," Shepard said with a mock sigh. He held the Krogan at arm's distance, not that it would do much if Grunt wanted to get Shepard out of the way.

_These two are always fighting._

It was like they were brother and sister in some weird way. During the first weeks of the suicide mission, Shepard had to constantly put the two in the sparring ring down in the cargo bay so that they could work out their differences.

_Well…they aren't exactly different. Both of them are pretty messed up in the head. It's just their temper's are shorter than a Volus. _

Their spars usually resulted in draws. Grunts raw strength and endurance were too evenly matched with Jack's raw biotic power. Whenever either of them landed a hit, the other would respond with an even more powerful counter attack.

"Your lucky Shepard is here to save you, weakling," Grunt snarled.

"Yeah? Well your not!" Jack exclaimed as she pulled her arm back to unleash her biotic potential.

"I don't think so Jack," Shepard said as he stepped in front of her and started to show his own biotic aura.

"I order both of you to sit your asses down and cool off."

_I swear it's like I have to babysit these two sometimes._

Jack responded with a sneer to both Shepard and Grunt, but she slowly backed down to her original position on the table. Her aura faded away as Grunt scoffed and returned to his game of Skyllian Five.

"Excellent, now that you kids have calmed down. Anyone mind telling why you aren't looking over the files I sent you?"

"We already looked over your files boss man. They were pretty shitty if you ask me," Jack said nonchalantly as she returned to fidgeting with her datapad.

"Than it was fortunate nobody asked you. Did any of you find anything useful?"

"Well, when Jack says we looked over them, she means I did," Zaeed said in a matter of fact tone.

Shepard gave the tattooed biotic an annoyed look and the convict responded with a simple shrug.

"Alright what do you got for me Zaeed?"

"Gimme a second will you…Game." Zaeed placed his cards down in front of Grunt; who could only gawk at the sight before him.

"What! You had to have cheated!"

"Unfortunately your just that bad. Don't worry kid, we'll play again in a bit."

Grunt glowered at Zaeed as the bounty hunter turned his attention to Shepard.

"I'll keep this short and to the point. You want to have that Collector tech mass-produced don't you?"

"Yes, it's the most advanced technology out there. I figure that if the Reapers do ever crawl out of dark space, we'd want our armies to be using the deadliest weapons around."

"Yeah that's what I figured. Unfortunately, makin' collector tech would be guddamn expensive since it all involves an organic component. See, this tech is powered by biotic energy, only a biotic would be able to use this stuff in combat. So lookin' at this from a political angle…the entire Asari military force is composed of biotics. By mass-producing these weapons and armor, we'd be giving the Asari a stupidly huge advantage over the rest of the galaxy. So I'm no guddamn politician, but it isn't that hard to tell that the other species wouldn't want the Asari getting such a clear advantage over them. Honestly you can kiss any dreams you had on this shit going legal in Council Space goodbye.

"Unless we get them to realize the threat the Reapers pose."

"No offense, but unless the Council races see the Reapers with their own eyes, tech like this would never be mass produced…The Terminus systems on the other hand. Those people would scoop shit like this up within a second. Once those crazy bastards on the black market figure out how to make this stuff, you'd probably see every biotic in the Terminus using these weapons within a month or two."

"…Alright I'll take what I can get. Anything else?"

"Yeah, movin' on. One of your files said we need to assemble a new crew for the Normandy right. Well, I know a small group of people that I used to work with a couple years back. They're a group of gunship operators, and damn good ones at that. If you want, I could call in a favor and have them at the Citadel in a week."

Shepard nodded and considered Zaeed's offer.

_We definitely could use some more air support now and then…_

"Alright Zaeed make the call. Just make sure they know what they're getting into."

"Don't worry their some tough bastards. Should fit in fine with our lot. Wouldn't hurt to have a gunship actually on our side you know. Now Grunt, where were we?"

Shepard let the Krogan and veteran return to their game as he turned his attention to the only other biotic in the room.

_I should probably check up on her. _

"Jack, talk with me outside for a minute," Shepard said with a concerned tone.

"…Whatever you say boss man," Jack said, obviously annoyed as she put her datapad down and sluggishly followed the commander out the door. As soon as they were both in the hallway Shepard began.

"What's with the meditation?" Shepard said, getting straight to the point. He crossed his arms around his chest.

"I can do what I fucking want Shepard," Jack replied angrily. She crossed her arms and leaned against the nearby window. Her gaze was focused on the ground

_What is with these people and dodging my questions!_

"That's not what I asked Jack," Shepard said austerely.

"I don't need to explain-" Jack's statement was cut off as she finally made eye contact with her commander. Her expression seemed to falter as she took in his scarred features.

_I guess the eyes and scars can have their benefactors._

"Alright look. I fucked up on the Collector Base. I used Reave too many times or some shit… Point is, I nearly got killed cause I exhausted my biotics. Can you believe that? Me over using MY biotics! That's never fucking happened…ever!"

"So…you meditate now?"

"…Hey you were the one who said I was a killer. I can't be that fucking killer if I get fucked by overusing my biotics," Jack inhaled, and calmed down. "Morinth said I need more control or some crap. So I figured frog boy would know a thing about that stuff. He told me to try meditation and I did..."

_She's being honest, but I'm still worried for her. _

Back on Pragia, Shepard had Jack kill Aresh. He always figured that everyone had a different way of solving their own problems. With Jack, making peace was not that way, she was more of a eliminate your problems forever type of girl. From that point on, Jack started to connect with the crew more. Not only that, but she also seemed to be more comfortable with herself. It was around that point in time that she started training with Morinth to improve her biotics. Shepard had been cautious about the relationship at first, and he's still cautious even now, however, the ship's most powerful biotics seemed to get along just fine. More importantly it didn't seem like Morinth was trying to turn the troubled convict into one of her thralls.

_Well...if she's even going to Thane for help, then I can only see this as a good thing._

"Alright Jack. Just checking in."

"Can't say I like it when you pull this boy scout shit Shepard. It's too soft for the Butcher of Torfan."

On the inside, Shepard felt a burst of anger within him that was quickly replaced with a feeling of content.

_Most people who know how I feel about that mission won't dare mention it around me…but Jack. _

"I could always run this ship military Jack. Then you'd actually have to do something instead of lounge about on the extranet until we have a mission."

"Yeah right, I'd be off this fucking boat in a minute if you ever did that."

"I bet…Well, it was good talking to you Jack," Shepard chuckled and turned to make his way to the elevator.

"Whatever…thanks for asking," Jack muttered. The latter part of that statement was practically a whisper.

_If I didn't have my hearing cybernetically enhanced. I may not have heard that. _

Shepard stepped into the elevator and made his way to the captain's cabin.

* * *

The commander of the Normandy SR-2 once again found himself in his cabin at the top of the ship. He was sitting at his desk, drinking a coffee, and intently reading over the files Kasumi had sent him a few minutes ago.

_Kasumi wasn't lying when she said Rezia was powerful. This Asari pretty much had her hands on the establishment of every major human colony there is… she even was involved in some major alien colonies too. She lives on Thessia, but likes to go out and visit her 'projects' every now and then. Family includes three daughters, Liah, Rayla, and Zila. The latter is an Asari commando, Liah is a notable scientist for the Armali council, and Rayla...owns Baria Frontiers. _

A rare, surprised expression found it's way unto Shepard's features.

_Damn, if I hadn't already saved the galaxy a couple times, I'd be quite impressed. That's a hell of a legacy. _

Shepard continued to read over Rezia's file, and while he couldn't find anything on Realite, he did find something else.

_There are multiple periods of time where Rezia seems to just have dropped off the grid. She seemingly stops existing. For these periods of time, there are no data records on anything. You can't find where she's going, or what she's doing. When Keiji and I were tracking her she entered one of these periods. Even when Keiji contacted the Shadow Broker to find out exactly what she was doing, even it didn't know. _

Shepard took another drink from his coffee.

_Ok, dodging the Shadow Broker network? Now I'm really impressed. _

At that moment, the door to the elevator opened and in walked Garrus.

"Doesn't anybody ever knock anymore?" asks Shepard, still reading through his files.

"Knocking isn't really a Turian custom, Shepard. It always confuses me when you knock every time you enter the main battery," replied Garrus. The Turian walked over and plopped down on Shepard's couch.

"It's because I never know what's going on behind that door Vakarian," Shepard says lacing the sentence with implication.

"Oh yeah, because this ship is full of female Turians," Garrus said sarcastically as he started examining the Prothean artifact on Shepard's coffee table.

_However, this ship is home to a particular Quarian..._

"Well we're almost at the Citadel maybe we'll finally be able to regroup," Shepard says, his attention not entirely focused on the conversation.

"Yeah, you see that's why I came here to talk to you. With the old crew…gone. I want to talk about the inevitable third crew of the Normandy," says Garrus as he brings his gaze up to the commander.

"…I sent out a file for that, did you get a chance to look it over?"

"No, I just got finished running some tests on the main battery with Joker. So do you have a plan?" Garrus got up from the couch and walked over to Shepard's desk.

"Not exactly. I was going to ask Hackett and Anderson if they had any personnel to spare, but I don't think that'll work out. I haven't talked to either of them since I...came back. Not only that but this ship needs the best, Garrus, so I sent out a file asking the ground team to find anybody they'd think would be fit for a job here on this ship."

"Well that's just perfect. I know a couple people who fit the requirements," Garrus said excitedly.

Shepard gave him an odd look.

"You seem a little too happy about this, we just lost a lot of good people."

"Don't get me wrong Shepard. I do miss them, but look at it from my perspective. The crew, for the most part, was Cerberus to the core. It's hard to look at another as a friend if you don't trust them. There were a few exceptions, people I liked…Gabby and Ken…but look…forget it. I know how you felt about the crew, Shepard, and I'm sorry. I was only thinking that we've always had a completely human crew, it'd be interesting to see some change."

"…Yeah, I guess it would be interesting to see this ship become even more of a zoo for the clinically insane."

The two friends laughed together before letting a comfortable silence fall over the cabin.

"So how's Tali?" Shepard says mockingly.

"You're the funniest man I know Shepard. Seriously, your damn hilarious," Garrus replies sarcastically.

"No need to get defensive. I just remembered seeing you two in the main battery with your arms around-,"

"Alright, alright, alright," Garrus spurts, not wanting his friend to go into all the details of the embarrassing moment.

"She's doing fine…"

"…You two are together aren't you." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"…You could call it that."

"Vakarian, you son of a bitch! Do you realize what this means?" Shepard exclaimed as he clapped his hands together mockingly.

"Calm down, its not that serious."

"In hindsight…I could of called this coming years ago," Shepard said thoughtfully all while watching Garrus squirm uncomfortably.

"I swear you're the most bipolar person I know," Garrus groaned as he slowly dropped his face down into his palms.

"Oh I gotta tell Wrex! He's going to fucking love this!"

"Honestly, one minute your serious, calm, and collected. The next minute, you adopt the maturity level of a two year old."

"Liara's probably going to squeal like a little girl when I tell her. She'll be like 'aww'…Actually, she probably already knows."

"You're not telling anybody!" Garrus face shoots up and he gives a look of warning to Shepard.

"Don't worry, don't worry,' Shepard assured his friend, "I won't tell anyone. Really I'm happy for both you and Tali."

Garrus visibly seemed to calm down at those words, and slumped back down on the couch.

"Yeah well, thanks. Things are going nicely so far-." Garrus was cut off as he witnessed a sinister smile appearing on the commander's face.

"Shepard…what are you thinking?" Garrus asks worryingly.

"…Wait a minute…Garrus…plus Tali…equals!"

"Shepard…"

"GARI!" Shepard roared with laughter and slammed his fists down on his desk.

"I can't take it! This is too much! Gari!" Shepard howled.

Once again the Turian placed his face into his palms as Shepard's laughter echoed throughout the cabin.

_This is great!_

When the missions were over, when the killing was done, when the guns were put away, and when the armor came off these were the moments Shepard lived for. The moment's that remind him of why he does what he does.

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews/Shepard/Romances  
**

**Reviews:  
**

**Yeah so this chapter was really used to establish the relationships Shepard has with his crew members. The chapter also gave you a little insight into how Shepard ticks. Anyways, please leave a review and let me know what you think. I know I still need to work on my grammar, but if please tell me any thoughts you have on the story (IE: If you felt the characters were good or out of character). Writing a story like this is all new to me so I'm still trying to get better.**

**Shepard's Background:  
**

_**Full name: John Shepard**_

_**Appearance: I don't have a set appearance for Shepard. He's anything you want him to look like (Just remember he's a big dude).  
**_

_**Age: 28, technically should be 30 but he was clinically dead for 2 years. **_

_**Background: Spacer**_

_**Psychological profile: Ruthless**_

_**Family: Hannah Shepard (mother), Charles Shepard (father), ? (older sister) ? (younger sister) ? (cousin) **_

_**Class: Sentinel. Formerly a vanguard, but picked up tech abilities from comrades and teachers. **_

_**Feros Colonists: Dead, with the exception of Shiala.  
**_

_**Status of the Rachni: Extinct  
**_

_**Status of Wrex: Alive  
**_

_**Virmire Survivor: Ashley **_

_**Status of Council: Alive  
**_

_**Aresh: Dead  
**_

_**Collector Base: Destroyed (unintentionally)  
**_

_**Personality: On matters of importance he's calculative and serious. On missions he appears to become somewhat violent and fierce. He has also shown some self resentment after Project Lazarus. For most other situations, he's a joker. These distinct changes in his personality may be a result of ?. **_

**The question marks and more of Shepard's previous decisions will be revealed as the story goes on.**

**Romances:  
**

**For anybody wondering, the only pairings I've decided on is Garrus x Tali. Sorry Talimancers, but Shepard won't be with our favorite Quarian (at least for a while). For Shepard, any character is up in the air still, and if you'd like to leave a review on who you think Shepard should be with I'm open to suggestions. Shepard will be interacting with a lot of different people on a fairly regular basis, so really any romance is possible. Just let me know what you think, and try not to make your suggestions too crazy (No volus and elcor lol)  
**

**Next time: The team finally arrives on the Citadel for a week of rest. Shepard meets the Council after two years, creates a controversial interview, and receives a request from Hackett. Meanwhile, the squad celebrates and goes recruiting all while trying to stay out of trouble.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Loyalist and The Leader

**The Renegades **

**Part 1: Respite **

**The Loyal Dogs**

**June 30****th**** 2185**

XXXXX

**The Loyalist**

_Finally, I'm done. _

She was at her desk, her hands laid still upon the keyboard in front of her, and she found herself staring blankly into a neon orange computer screen. She had just finished up a complete mission report of the suicide mission, made preparations for Jacob's induction into Huerta Memorial Hospital, hired an engineering team that would be repairing the SR-2, and rented out a penthouse for the entire team on the Presidium. It took her almost seven hours, but she did it regardless.

_Eight more hours until we make it to the Citadel…so why am I not happy?_

The mission, for all intents and purposes, was a success. While it was unfortunate that the crew was lost, she slowly came to the realization that she was too relieved to mourn them. Although she missed the crew, she was alive, and they were dead.

_And so are the Collectors._

But she just couldn't figure out what was bothering her. Together the team had saved billions of lives. They also may have just thwarted another attempt of the Reapers to return from dark space.

_Yet I find myself stressed, and…I don't know. _

She couldn't put her finger on the other emotion she was experiencing, but at that moment her thoughts were cut off as a grumble came from her stomach. She blinked, and snapped out of her trance. She sighed and looked around her room.

_What should I do now?_

Another grumble from her stomach told her that her next destination was the mess hall. She got out of her chair and stretched before slowly making her way to the door. She swiped her bangs out of her view as she exited her office.

_I'm surprised people are still up._

In the mess she found Thane, Kasumi, and Mordin eating together. Behind them she could see several occupied sleeper pods. It seemed like the people in the mess were the only ones up.

Thane and Kasumi were both heavily involved in conversation, while Mordin was quietly sitting next to them. The Salarian scientist gave her a nod of greeting, and Miranda returned it with a smile. Kasumi and Thane waved to her before returning to their conversation.

Miranda headed over to the cupboard and grabbed her own ration. She couldn't help but feel disappointed at the lack of food.

_All we have left are first strike rations? Why did we not stock up before we hit the Omega Four?_

She felt a pang of guilt as she remembered that they had people to rescue.

_That final stop at the Citadel was to restock on ammo and acquire the Spectre Class weapons…not to stock up on food. _

Miranda could almost feel her stress increase as she thought about the unfortunate situation the team was placed in after the crew was taken.

_What's done is done. _

Miranda sighed, and walked over to the mess hall table, with ration in hand. She grabs a seat across from Mordin and almost immediately regrets her decision.

_What is he eating? _

Mordin seems to notice her discomfort and laughs.

"Wepal, Ms. Lawson, a popular ration amongst Salarian STG. The fact that it resembles human fecal matter, unfortunate," Mordin says as he takes another bite of the brownish goop.

"…Right." Miranda turns her attention to her own meal and almost considers not even eating. However, a growl from her stomach causes that consideration to vanish and she hungrily eats her dinner. Still chewing, she looks over to Thane and Kasumi and tries to catch on to what they were talking about.

_So they're talking about memories. I guess that makes sense. Having a grey box is similar to solipsism. _

She sighs and returns to eating her meal.

"Something wrong?" Mordin asks, as he wipes any remainder of his meal from his mouth.

"No, Mordin, I'm quite alright…" Miranda says, surprised at the scientist's concern.

"Knowing the signs of a liar, for all species, a requirement for STG," Mordin implies, as he leans back in his chair.

_Never pegged Mordin to be one to care about these sort of things. _

"Why the sudden interest, Mordin?" she says.

"Surprised, Lawson? Being a doctor always had me helping people. But, lots of ways to help people."

"Sometimes heal patients," Miranda interrupts, having heard the line before.

_Not to say that I don't enjoy it._  
"Sometimes listen to another's problems," Mordin continues. "Forgot you were there on my recruitment mission. However, your whereabouts irrelevant, what's wrong?"

Miranda laughs, the situation just felt weird. Here they were, an ex-STG scientist, and a Cerberus Operative; talking as friends.

"Truthfully, I don't know Mordin. With everything that's happened recently I should feel relieved, yet I only feel stress…and something else," Miranda says with a sad tone.

"Strange, you have a lot to be proud of. Not much to be stressed with. Surviving suicide mission, just one thing. Also, responsible for bringing back the dead," Mordin sniffs deeply. "Find myself admiring accomplishments."

Miranda's brow raises in surprise.

"Wait a minute…are you jealous?" She asks quizzically, a feeling of pride starts to swell in her.

_Wait, I've heard that line before. _

"Jealous? No, simply impressed. Salarian scientists studied theory of scientific 'reincarnation' for decades. Personally ran tests on various deceased subjects. No viable results ever produced. Surprised a human discovered the proper method; expected Asari. Regardless, the Lazarus Project, most likely discovery of the century."

"Thanks, Mordin. With all that's happened…I guess I didn't have time to think about what the Lazarus Project meant for the galaxy," Miranda says, both with humility and pride. Unfortunately, her stress still remained.

"Your welcome, but Lazarus Project, not cause of your stress," Mordin states, as he proceeds to take another bite of 'Wepal'.

"No…it's not," Miranda mutters. She moves to take another bite from her ration, but she stops. "I think…I'm worried."

Mordin closes his eyes and sniffs, signaling Miranda to continue.

"For the first time in my life, I don't really know what to expect. I've almost always had a plan…for everything. Now here we are, trying to stop the Reapers and save a galaxy. I just find myself lost."

"Understandable, found myself experiencing something similar earlier," Mordin says knowingly.

"Earlier?"

"Fast metabolic systems."

"Thus faster emotional processing," Miranda recited.

_What I'd do to have that now._

"Unfortunately, human's don't have the luxury. However, personal grasp of human mentality will suffice. Can offer advice. You have a lot to be worried about. Examples include sister's safety, Jacob's medical condition. Small things mind has set aside to insure competence on mission. Don't forget small things. Hard to imagine galaxy, too many people, faceless, statistics, easy to depersonalize; good when doing unpleasant work. For now, having personal connection, good! Can't anthropomorphize galaxy, but can think of," Mordin sniffs, seemingly considering his next word. "Family."

…_He's right. I have Oriana….I should talk to her. I'm sure That will help._

"Thanks Mordin. Maybe your right. Oddly you do seem to understand a human's mind," Miranda chuckles before finishing up her dinner.

"Your welcome. Used similar speech on another human. Effects seem to be profound," Mordin says before finishing up his own dinner. "Excuse me, going back to lab. Must complete tests on Collector combat and biotic implants."

…_Salarians and their damn one-hour sleep requirement. _

Miranda waved goodbye to the scientist and got up from her seat. She cleaned up her meal and said goodnight to Thane and Kasumi, who were still heavily engaged in conversation.

Miranda headed into her office and turned on her omni tool. She directed herself to the video communications application and called up her only true family left. A few seconds later she was face to face with her twin.

"_Randa!" _Oriana exclaims happily. Her hair had a serious case of bed-head indicating that she was just asleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ori. What time is it over there?"

"_It's only 11pm, but I can't sleep anyways."_

"It's good to see you again…I miss you," Miranda says quietly.

"_Yeah I miss you too,"_ Oriana says just before she yawned.

"I have some good news for you," Miranda says happily.

"_What is it? Do you finally approve of Danner?"_ Oriana teases.

"Not even close, Ori!" Miranda laughs as Oriana groans.

"_He broke one bone…once! I don't understand how you can't like him." _

"Like I said before, I'm going to hate all of them," Miranda states condescendingly.

"_Ugh, that's not fair, Randa. I told you about Danner, now who do you have your eye on?" _

"What? Nobody…my line of work is too dangerous for things like that."

"_Yeah…which is why you spoon fed me that stolen passage on dating advice the last time we talked right?" _

_Damn it._

"I'm not interested in anybody, Ori, honestly!"

At that moment, in walked a man who's presence could suddenly make things very, very awkward.

_Oh no_.

"Oh please Randa. You work with Commander Shepard! Ranked number one in Badass Weekly's: Top 1,000 Badass's for 2183, and voted Sexi-"

"Ok, Ori!" Miranda interrupts before her sister could continue.

"That's great and everything but I really need to go. I'll be on the Citadel in eight hours. See you there!" She finishes quickly and shuts off the video link despite Oriana's protests.

_Little sisters_.

She huffs and turns her attention from her omnitool to the man standing in her doorway. A huge confident smile was plastered on his face.

"Shepard, I'm surprised your still awake…Please tell me you didn't hear that," Miranda groans, knowing all to well that it was a false hope.

"Don't worry, "Randa". I've been in these situations before," the commander chuckles as he swaggers his way over to her couch.

_I'm sure you have_.

Miranda rolls her eyes at his bravado and turned to face Shepard. He still had that smile on his face.

"Stop smiling like that!" she nearly whines.

_This man!_

Her thoughts were at a loss for words. She didn't really know how to describe the man sitting on her couch. In moments like these he was unbelievably immature. Like that time he called her a bitch just before their first mission on Freedom's Progress. However, very quickly Shepard gained her trust. On missions, he threw that immaturity to the curb, he would become the ruthless, efficient man everyone said he was.

_Yet, I can't help but feel there's something more to you Shepard. Nobody is that simple. _

"You said that before. After we kissed," Shepard teased.

Miranda nearly blushed at his bluntness, and she found herself at a loss for words. During the suicide mission, the two had gotten undeniably close. However, Miranda always felt like it was an 'almost' fling, not really a love story. They both agreed that the mission was too important too get close to someone.

_I don't get it. Why do I feel this…awkward around him? It's…annoying._

"It's good you're talking to Oriana," Shepard says, changing the subject; much to the relief of Miranda. "Bet you're happy I told you to go and talk to her."

"I suppose," she replies, still annoyed with her commander.

"Oh you bet you 'suppose'," Shepard jeers. "You were smiling during that conversation with her. Don't deny that it's good to have family."

"You're coming off as a hypocrite Shepard. I don't see you talking to your family," Miranda says, irritated.

At that, there's a flash of distress behind Shepard's glowing eyes. He hesitates to talk and shifts his attention to something else. Eventually, he just chuckles nervously and gets up from the couch.

_That's what I'm talking about. There's something more to you, Shepard…You'd think the person who spent two years learning everything about you would know. _

"Alright, you got me. Anyways, I was just checking in to see how you were doing," Shepard says.

"Well, I'm doing fine now…I was feeling stressed earlier, but Mordin helped me out."

"That's good…the Salarian gives good advice sometimes."

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two.

_What's with this feeling? I…hate this._

"So…you excited for tomorrow?" Shepard asks awkwardly.

"Very. I hired the engineers to repair the Normandy, and filled out the forms required for Jacob's transfer to Huerta Memorial. I also took the liberty of renting a penthouse for the entire team," Miranda says proudly.

"No way!" Shepard says, shocked. He points and wiggles his finger at Miranda, trying to decide his next words. "You…you are good!"

She gives the commander an odd look.

_Are you teasing me? He must be…or…_

"…I figured that it would be better to keep us together seeing as how some of us aren't really fit for exploring the Citadel alone. I just did my job, and Cerberus covered all the expenses," Miranda says, her posture now radiating confidence.

"Careful Miranda, your ego is showing," Shepard chuckles. "Seriously, that's great. I can't wait to see what this group of misfits interacts in a social environment."

"On the contrary, I'm actually dreading it. Which is why I'm going to see if I can stay with my sister and her family," Miranda replies.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you. Obviously your too cool for the rest of us chumps."

Miranda glares at him. Her patience for his insults beginning to grow thin.

_Maybe Mordin didn't help me. I still feel that weird sensation...I don't know what's wrong with me. _

"…I'm guessing you looked over the Collector files too?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, unfortunately I probably couldn't tell you anything you didn't already know. Collector tech all uses an organic component, making it incredibly difficult to adapt to our current technology. Combat and Biotic implants seem viable though; Mordin seemed to working on them."

"Yeah I talked to him earlier. He got right to work on those implants, saying it could vastly increase physical and biotic potential in organics. Should prove useful in the future. Anything else?

"Yes, The Collector's understanding of kinetic shields and mass effect field technology seemed to be on a whole new level of understanding than our own. I believe, with enough resources, then it may actually be possible to recreate the mass effect fields that the Collector's used to protect their base in the galactic core."

The commander showed her an impressed look.

"Alright Miranda…not bad. What about crew wise?"

_Don't act so surprised. _

With the unknown sensation getting to her. She found the entire situation between her and the commander starting to aggravate her. However, she tried to keep her cool.

"I have nothing in that matter. I've sent these files to the Illusive Man, so if he can find anybody to man the SR-2 then I'm sure he will. Do you have any ideas in this regard?"

"…Yeah I have a couple people I can call...People who owe me favors…but most of those people would fill combat positions, which isn't what we need exactly. Zaeed has a group of gunship operators he's calling, Garrus has a couple contacts in the Turian Hierarchy who might be willing to help, and Mordin thinks he can get that scientist Maelon to come as well."

_Well, it's a start._

"Not bad, so what about after that. What's next?"

"Relax 'Randa'," Shepard joked. "I'll debrief everyone on the next mission when shore leave is over. I just want everyone to chill for a week."

…_I'm your XO and you won't even tell me our next step…Fine! _

"Very well, anything else?"

"…So…." Shepard begins, the same smile he had before reappeared.

"…Your sister thinks I'm sexy?" Shepard goads.

_No way in bloody hell! _

"Don't you dare even think!-You will not go near her Shepard!" Miranda practically shouts.

"Oh please Randa. You work with Commander Shepard!" Shepard mocks, poorly imitating Oriana's voice.

_You dare!_

"Ranked number one in Badass Weekly's top 1,000 Badass's for 2183, and Ranked Sexi-"

At that point she couldn't take it. She snapped. She channeled her biotics down to her fists and then hurled an orb of biotic energy directly at her commander. Unfortunately, Shepard quickly dodged the attack by quickly jumping out of the way, fortunately, it got him to shut up.

_Yet he still smiles. _

"You're the most infuriating….stop smiling damn it!" she growls.

"…Relax Miranda, where's this coming from? " Shepard asks sheepishly, the smile starting to fade away.

"No I will not relax! You can act so serious and composed when you want to, then you become immature in a matter of seconds. You constantly tease me, it's annoying and practically insulting. Do you not view me as an equal? Am I not up to your standards? Then…then…you act as if your attracted to me…then you treat our relationship as if I'm a teenager!" Miranda chides, she didn't realize that she was breathing heavily. She didn't really realize what she was saying either. She only felt awkward, angry, and confused.

The smile finally vanished from Shepard's face. In doing so, the red glow behind his eyes shined brighter. He crossed his arms and stepped closer to her until his form loomed inches away from her.

_You won't scare me Shepard._

She had seen this pose before. Shepard had continuously used it to intimidate many people all over the galaxy. She wouldn't deny that seeing a very large person with red glowing eyes staring down at you wasn't scary, but nevertheless she held her ground.

"…You once said that you don't have the fire that I do. The fire to lead someone into hell itself."

_Now you blatantly you insult me._

"What do-"

"I don't mean to insult you," Shepard states, as if reading her mind. "Nor did I mean to insult you before. I respect you very much Miranda. Now, calm down and I'll explain."

She glowered at him, but she held her tongue.

"When I started leadership roles in combat, my mother taught me a lesson. She told me that to become a good leader you must become something more to those that follow you. You must become more than just 'Commander'; you have to become what your comrades need of you. With this process, you'll no doubt lose apart of your own identity, but you'll gain so much more…I ignored my mother's teachings, until this very mission, and in doing so, I realized she was right," Shepard paused as if to make sure he still had her attention. She still refused to look away from his frightening gaze, but her composure was no longer so tense. His words were strangely calming.

"Take Jack for example. For her I became…a window. A window that showed her a side of existence she could've never realized. An existence where she wasn't alone.

An existence where she could realize her potential. For Thane, I became his friend. The first friend he had in nearly a decade. Through my doing, he presented himself to all of you, and realized that he still had hope. Hope to make the galaxy a brighter place. For Grunt, I became his teacher. He knew so much about killing yet little about anything else. With my support, that two-month old Krogan became Urdnot Grunt, resulting in a purpose in his life. For Morinth, I am the law in the chaos that is her life. For others…I'm not even sure what I am yet. "

Miranda broke eye contact with her commander. She let his words sink in.

_I always knew there was something more to you…Shepard._

"However, for you Miranda…I didn't know what you needed at first. Eventually. I came to the conclusion that you didn't need another person ordering you around. You didn't need another person like the Illusive Man, or your father telling you what to do all the time. You needed somebody you could let you live a little. Someone who could show you a part of life that you missed all those years when you were on the run from your father…I don't know if maybe your sister has changed that need in you…but…"

She looked up to his eyes once more. Her brow creased with concern, as Shepard's arms dropped to their sides.

"…What kind of person do you need…John?" She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I don't know. I don't understand myself anymore. What I need…it doesn't matter,"

Shepard whispered.

"…So…that kiss, was it…" she stopped, hesitating on what to say next.

"Real? I don't know…I don't know a lot of things lately. But I'll tell you this…how about we wait and see what happens?"

She felt him slowly pull his hand out of her grasp. He slowly backed away from her with a now solemn smile on his face.

"Get some sleep, we'll be at the Citadel in a few more hours. See you then…Randa."

This time, instead of anger, she felt a strange sense of content as the doors closed behind her commander.

_Yeah…no plan this time…we'll see what happens._

XXXXXX

**Citadel: Day 1**

**The Leader **

**Council Chambers**

**July 1****st**** 2185**

XXXXX

_Well, here we go. _

He steps out of the rapid transport cab, he had arrived at the Council Chambers. Looking around he took in the bustling crowds of politicians moving about their daily business. He noticed that running along the center of the chambers, were various areas of plant life.

_Hasn't changed since the last time I was here…only far less Geth and rubble._

He had only officially scheduled this meeting only hours ago, and he was utterly surprised that the Council agreed to have him on such short notice. The Normandy SR-2 had arrived on the Citadel about an hour ago. Before he could even settle in his room of the penthouse, he had to get ready for this meeting.

_Remember the importance of this meeting. Best-case scenario: The Council acknowledges Reaper existence and begins preparations. Worst-case scenario: The meeting turns into a whitewashing. _

Shepard inhales as he feels nerves starting to get to him. Politics were never his strength, and in the past most situations involving them have ended poorly. These past experiences caused Shepard to rehearse his story multiple times in the past few hours. When his team had finally arrived to the Citadel, he was only thinking about this meeting. When they had moved into the amazing, beautiful, and huge fifteen-bedroom penthouse, he was only thinking about this meeting. Regardless, he had to do this. He had his dialogue planned out, and his mission files ready. He also had a friend with him.

"Ready, Legion?" Shepard says to his Geth companion.

"Affirmative. This meeting is vital to relations between our people and organics. Observation on this meeting should prove beneficial for our understanding of organics as well," the machine replies.

"Good, let's go," Shepard adjusts the black suit he's wearing, checking to confirm everything is in place, and starts making his way up to the Councilors podium.

_Don't lose focus on the objective._

"Shepard," a voice says from behind him. It's strangely familiar.

_Is that…_

Shepard stops and turns around slowly.

"…Anderson," he says, disbelievingly.

The decorated ex-Alliance soldier looked no different then the last time the commander had seen him. He still wore the formal Alliance brass uniform standard for all officers. Maybe he had a few wrinkles on his features here and there.

"…Good to see you too," Anderson replies. The Captain seemed to be just as shocked as Shepard.

_Damn, I don't know what to say. _

He had avoided this meeting for a long time. He had received a request to meet from Anderson a few months ago, yet he never replied.

"Yeah…" Shepard says, at a loss for words.

The commander slowly walks over to his old mentor, and looks him right in the eye.

"I can't believe it's really you…why didn't you try and make contact?" Anderson questions, his eyes narrowed with skepticism.

_I was scared you'd be like Ashley._

"…My mission took priority," He lies, not really knowing why he did so.

"Your mission? And what did Cerberus have you doing?" Anderson catechizes.

_Not you too._

"Don't act like you don't know, Ashley must've told you everything. My mission was to take down the Collectors and save human lives. Nothing more, nothing less," Shepard states, sternly.

"Cerberus didn't have me doing anything, Anderson, if anything, they were working for me," he finishes.

_Just believe me._

Anderson sighs and gives Shepard a somber look.

"I don't know if I can believe you, Commander. We all thought you were dead, Shepard. Two years…then you just pop out of the blue with Cerberus behind you."

"Shepard-commander was dead," Legion states from behind Shepard, drawing the attention of the two humans.

"What's with the synthetic?" Anderson questions curiously, looking warily over at the geth unit.

"This is Legion. I guess you could call it an ambassador for the Geth people. It helped me in my mission against the Collectors," Shepard explains.

"It helped you? Why would it do that? How did it even get on the Citadel?" Anderson asks, confused.

"Believe it or not, Legion saved my life on a particularly intense part of my mission. After that, we saved its life in return, and it decided to join us. Legion represents the 'true' geth, not the one's that followed Sovereign and Saren," Shepard answers.

"That is correct, the heretics were the ones who followed Nazara," Legion adds.

"Legion was able to get on the Citadel because everybody thinks it's just some fancy security mech-" Shepard continues, but he's stopped as Anderson raises his hand.

"Heretics? Nazara? This is all too much for me right now… I think you have a meeting to catch anyways," Anderson says, his voice was tired and stressed.

"Yeah…how about we meet up later? I'll fill you in on what I've been doing?"

"…Alright," Anderson pauses. "Where?"

_He looks like he really needs to relax and have a good time. _

"Chora's den. I'll bring Garrus and we'll talk about the good ol' days," Shepard jokes.

Anderson chuckles as a smile began to form.

"…Sounds like a plan, call me when your ready…it's good to have you back Shepard." Anderson sticks out his hand. The commander instantly reaches out and shakes it.

"Good to be back Anderson...Thanks for trying to understand."

"Your not off the hook yet, Shepard. But get going, you don't want to keep the Councilors waiting. And good luck, you'll need it."

With that Anderson takes his leave, but not before giving one last wary look at Legion.

_Feels like a whole lot of stress just vanished._

Shepard turns and starts making his way to the Councilor's podium; Legion in tow.

_But you know what they say. Out of the frying pan, and into the fire. _

XXXXX

"Councilors," he greets respectfully.

"Commander, it's been a while," replies Councilor Tevos from her spot between Valern and Sparatus. The other councilors simply give the commander looks of suspicion. It was like they were evaluating him. Shepard remained silent, and he waited for one of the councilors to begin. It was Tevos who spoke again.

"This meeting has been called to explain your actions, Shepard. It's been reported that you're working with Cerberus. This is treason, a capital offense."

"Also, had us believing you were dead," Valern adds. "Your duty as a Spectre to protect this galaxy, not to hide from it."

"Right…then I guess I'll get started," Shepard begins.

"Excuse me, but what's the purpose of that fancy security mech," Udina remarks.

_Why does everyone think that?_

"That will be explained, Udina," Shepard says, coolly. "Now…may I begin?"

A nod from Tevos gives Shepard the ok, and he begins his story.

_Let's do this. _

"First off, I'd like to clear up my two year…absence. For those two years…I spent much of my time on an operating table. When the Normandy SR-1 was ambushed, I was unable to escape in time…I got spaced…I died." He stops his tale, he was expecting questions.

_Here comes Sparatus. _

"You expect us to believe that you plummeted to your death, from orbit I might add. Then you were brought back to life? Don't waste our time Commander," the Turian councilor says snidely.

"I knew you'd ask that Sparatus. Always the non-believer," Shepard jeers, much to annoyance of the older Turian. "Let me explain. I didn't die by falling from orbit. I died from oxygen depravation. Anyways, the point is, I died. Now moving on, your people never found my body. Is that not correct? This is because Cerberus got my body before your people did. They then proceeded to patch me up over two years."

Sparatus opened up his mouth to say something, but Shepard raised his voice to cut him off.

"Now, before I'm accused of lying once again, realize that "reincarnation", for lack of a better word, isn't that far off technology wise. For example, the President of the United North American States: Christopher Huerta. This guy was clinically brain dead, but scientists were able to use reconstructive data storage to prolong his brain functions and make him physically capable to perform his duties. Their have been many similar cases where this is happens, although none such as controversial."

"Anyways, the biggest difference between Huerta and I was that I was already undergoing cellular death, along with brain death. Meaning I was dead as dead can be…before Cerberus brought me back."

"This is preposterous! Are we actually going to listen to this dribble?" Sparatus shouts. The councilors exchange knowing looks amongst each other.

_Time to bust out my first piece of evidence. _

"You see, I'd knew you'd all be skeptical about this whole thing. So I've taken the liberty of assembling all the data used for my "reincarnation". In fact I'll send it to Valern right now. As a Salarian he should know a thing or two about medical procedures," Shepard compliments, as he activates his omni-tool and sends all relevant data on the Lazarus Project to Valern. He made sure that none of the files contained any information that could be used against Cerberus.

_Thank you Miranda for getting this cleared with the Illusive Man. _

Councilor Valern then activates his omni-tool and begins quickly reading through the reports.

"Even if you were brought back by Cerberus, Shepard, why would you remain with them?" Udina questions.

_Ok, that's a fair question. Still doesn't change that you should be on my side, bastard. _

"Amazing! Reports on Lazarus Project correct! Will require testing to prove beyond doubt…but it seems…Shepard is telling the truth," Valern says excitedly.

_Perfect timing, Valern. I'm really appreciating how fast Salarians can do…everything._

At that, he gave Sparatus a grin that practically said 'fuck you I'm right, your wrong.' Meanwhile the rest of the councilors looked taken back, almost shocked.

_Guess they never expected me to have physical proof, or for Valern to back me up. _

"Right," he continues. "I guess that thoroughly explains why I was missing for two years. Also, you're welcome for showing you how to bring people back from the dead."

"Anyways, moving on to the next issue. Explaining my recent actions…When Cerberus brought me back they did it so that I could lead a mission. A suicide mission against the Collectors. The Collectors were behind the recent disappearances of various human colonies. But I'm sure you already know all about that though. Anyways, Cerberus wanted me to discover why the Collector's were doing this, and why."

"You've yet to answer my question, Commander," Udina rudely interrupts.

"Fine. Why did I remain 'with' Cerberus? Simply put, they were the only ones who were willing to do something about the disappearing colonies. The Alliance and you guys wouldn't make a move because all the colonies were in the Terminus Systems. If I went back to the Alliance, I wouldn't have been able to actively pursue the Collectors. If I went back to being a Spectre, I wouldn't have been able to enter the Terminus systems where the Collector's conducted most of their attacks."

"You should've come and explained this earlier. We could've-" Tevos began.

"No, I couldn't. Merely hours after I was brought back another colony, Freedom's Progress, was hit. I couldn't waste time with politics while people were disappearing, I had to act. Cerberus provided me the resources and I got the mission done."

"So you admit working with them," Sparatus states smugly.

"No I don't. They provided me with the resources to defeat the Collectors. If anything they were working for me, because I never once did anything for them in return," Shepard counters.

_That's a little white lie. _

"Now, Valern, because I appreciate your fast reading skills, I'll be sending you the mission report for this once called 'suicide mission'." With that, Shepard sends the report over to the Salarian councilor. This report was a heavily edited version, which left out anything personal about his squad, he didn't mention any names, and focused on the main mission. This meant that, unfortunately, Legion was mentioned in the report because the derelict reaper was pretty important.

Everyone in the chamber remained silent as Valern read over the report. Shepard shifted uncomfortably and looked up to the upper balconies. He hadn't noticed that he had attracted such a large crowd of onlookers. He noticed Anderson among them and waved.

"Mission report…disturbing. If true, implications unpleasant," Valern says quietly.

_That look on his face shows that he believes it._

"Yeah, it's pretty dark stuff Valern," Shepard says to the Salarian, before shifting his attention to all four Councilors. "I'll be sending this mission report to all of you, so you can read it after. After all, it's a fairly long read for a non-Salarian, I'd imagine, and it would only get in the way of this meeting. Now then…I believe I've explained my actions fairly well."

At that, the councilors convene amongst each other. Shepard noticed Sparatus shaking his head fiercely, while Valern seemed to argue against him. Eventually, the Councilors return to their spots.

"You've done in admirable job in explaining yourself Shepard. Your story has convinced the council to not charge you for treason," Tevos announces.

_Excellent! Now I can move on to the big issue. The Reapers._

"Thank you for understanding Councilors. Now that we've settled the issues for which you called this meeting. May I tell you why I called this meeting?"

"…Very well, Shepard. We owe you that much. After all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his geth."

_Wait…what?_

"Saren wasn't the one commanding the geth. It was the Reaper, Sovereign," Shepard says.

"_After you died. Everything we accomplished was swept under the bridge. The Alliance, The Council, both just wanted nothing to do with it." _

Garrus's past comments echoed through his mind as Shepard nervously looked upon the Council.

"Ah yes. Reapers. The immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in dark space. We have dismissed that claim."

At that moment something snapped in Shepard.

"What? You can't be serious!" He shouted furiously.

_Calm down. _

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he noticed the councilors were giving him cautious looks.

_My eyes._

"Saren was an organic. The geth would never accept him as their leader. They only followed him because he was Sovereign's agent," Shepard stated sternly.

"Saren was a compelling and charismatic individual. He convinced the geth the Reapers were real…just as he convinced you," Tevos replies.

_The geth are synthetics you stupid bitch. Statistics and programming is the only thing that'll convince them to do anything. _

"It was part of Saren's plan to attack the Citadel. The Reapers are just a myth. One you insist on perpetuating," Sparatus adds.

"Just look at what's left of Sovereign. It's obvious the technology is more advanced than ours," Shepard rebuts.

"We've found nothing to suggest that Sovereign was not a geth creation," Udina argues.

_Guess it's time to pull out the trump card. _

"Oh, you haven't? Then how about we hear the geth explain themselves." With that Shepard turns and nods to Legion, signaling the geth unit to speak.

"We do not have the technology to create such a vessel," it says.

This causes the Councilors to stare blankly at the geth unit.

"What is the meaning of this, Shepard?" Udina asks, confused. The other councilors, with the exception of Valern nod in agreement, just as confused. Valern gives Legion a quizzical look as his mind begins to put the pieces together.

_Are they that blind to the obvious? _

"I'm assuming this is Legion, the geth who assisted you on your mission, " Valern says.

_Thank you, Valern. _

Shepard nods his head confirming the Salarian's suspicions. Meanwhile, the other three councilors look at Valern as if he has two heads.

"Correct. We are Legion. Shepard-Commander has brought us to this meeting as a ambassador of the geth people."

A collection of shocked gasps spread throughout the crowds of people watching the meeting.

"Wait, that's an actual geth?" Udina asks, nervously.

"Yes. We are Geth, this individual unit is referred to as Legion."

"Then how did it get here? Security!" Udina cries, but his outburst is cut off from a sharp glance from Tevos.

"Calm down, Udina. If the Geth are here to explain themselves for their attacks in the past. Then let them do so," says the Asari councilor.

_Ah the Asari, always the voice of reason._

"We have never attacked," Legion says.

_Oh here we go_.

"You may not have attacked. But, your species attacked our colonies! You attacked the Citadel!" Udina nearly shouts.

"We are all geth, and we've never attacked you. You fought heretics; not true Geth. Geth build our own future. Heretics asked the Old Machines to give them the future, they are no longer part of us. We've attempted to study the Old Machine's hardware to protect ourselves."

_He's giving them the same explanation he gave me. _

"Old Machines," Tevos queries.

"The Geth term for Reapers," Legion answers.

"Please, why would you need to protect yourselves from other machines? This is ridiculous," Sparatus scoffs, but another glance from Tevos shuts him up.

"Too answer your question, the Old Machines are a threat to us as well as organics. We are different from them outside of their plans," Legion answers. "Shepard-Commander brought us here to explain the attacks on your colonies and the Citadel. In summary, the heretics attacked, not us. Not only that, but we've also come to explain that Sovereign wasn't a geth creation."

"Your words are suspect, Legion. Perhaps the Geth following Saren were simply more advanced?" Tevos suggests.

"No, we recently conducted an offensive mission against a heretic station. The mission resulted in a significant amount of heretic programs being destroyed. There was nothing to suggest they were more technologically advanced."

Tevos looks over to Valern.

"It's all there in the mission report," Valern says to her.

At that, the councilors looked among each other. They were all speechless.

"Thank you, Legion. I believe we've made our point," Shepard says confidently.

_We've got them now. _

"There you have it Councilors. Proof that Sovereign wasn't a geth creation, and in fact, was the mastermind behind the attack on the Citadel two years ago. This proves that the Reapers exist. I honestly couldn't be making this up if I tried," Shepard laughs.

_Finally, we're making some progress here. _

"This proves nothing, Shepard," Sparatus growls.

_You've got to be kidding me. _

"How does this not prove anything? The Reapers are out there, and every day they grow closer. Read my reports on the Collectors. Better yet, here," Shepard opens up his omni-tool and sends all the information he gathered on Collector technology to the four councilors.

"Those files I just sent all of you are about the advanced technology the Collectors based. Some of that tech, specifically the stuff on mass effect fields, is very similar to the technology we discovered on Sovereign. We have all the pieces here people. Now we need to act."

"What do you expect us to do, Shepard?" Tevos asks, a solemn look on her face.

_Really, do you need me to spell it out for you? _

"Prepare, anyway we can. We outfit our cruisers and dreadnoughts with the latest technology. Thanix Cannons, Cyclonic Barriers, Salaris Armor all that good stuff. We do the same with the troops too. That tech I sent you on Collector weapons and armor is far more advanced then the stuff we have today," Shepard ranted. He was about to continue when he noticed that something was odd. The councilors, their body language, their silence, it was ...wrong.

"So you expect us to mobilize our fleets," Tevos says.

"Yeah…that would be a start," Shepard replies in agreement.

"You understand that we can't simply do any of the things you've just said," Sparatus says venomously.

"No, you don't understand how simple all of those things are. You're the goddamn Council, just fucking do it," Shepard says, his anger rising.

"It's never that simple Commander. We can't just militarize our fleets, nor cane we just declare to the galaxy that the Reapers are coming. Both would result in widespread galactic panic," Tevos declares, that solemn look still on her face.

_Idiots!_

"Oh? Galactic panic, or galactic extinction? I wonder which one I'd chose," Shepard mocks, he starts to breathe heavily. "At least do something!"

"We will do what we can, Shepard, but we simply can't do what you're asking of us. We are in no position."

"Then get yourselves in position!" The commander had nearly had it with these politicians.

"It's not that simple!" Tevos shouts, silencing Shepard. There are worried murmurs between the crowds up in the balconies. Nobody had ever seen Tevos like this.

"Since you seem to continuously fail to understand why we can't do the things you say. I'm going to explain it to you. If we were to just start mobilizing our militaries, what would that look like to…Let's say the Terminus systems. I know this may be hard for a simple-minded grunt like you to understand, but try to follow our logic here."

"The Terminus Systems are already enraged because of the implications of a six-day war game simulation, that just so happened to be right before the incident on Garvug…This was a war game simulation, and it caused the Terminus systems to erupt…So let's say the Terminus see our militaries organizing; as a result they get worried, and demand to know why. We tell them we're preparing for an incoming Reaper invasion. The Terminus systems will surely not believe us and begin to militarize themselves. Resulting in an arms race akin to Humanity's 20th century Cold War. An arms race that could result in an intergalactic war…all because of a supposed invasion of a race of sentient starships."

"Moving on to other reasons why we can't 'simply' do everything you say. First off, in case you haven't noticed, nearly every species on this council is dealing with a major problem of it's own right now. The Turian Hegemony is dealing with the war of Taetrus, the Salarians are dealing with the Spidau incident, and your own species is dealing with tensions that have reawakened with the Batarian Hegemony. Meanwhile, the entire council is trying to deal with a massive financial issue with the Vol Protectorate, the corporate war on Garvug, and a potential war between Eldfell-Ashland Energy and the Quarians. Oh yes, and the Raloi will be joining the galactic community very shortly. Once again our decisions affect billions of lives on a daily basis. So as you can see, our hands are tied Shepard." Tevos says scathingly. After her rant she takes a deep breath.

_After everything I've done? This is what I get? _

"I take your silence as a sign of understanding," Tevos finished.

_I died…for this?_

"We appreciate the technology you've presented to us. Surely some interesting discoveries will be made from this. We will do what we can, Shepard. About the Reapers, and beyond," said Valern sympathetically.

_I sacrificed Shinyang, Emden, Jakarta, Cairo, Seoul, Capetown, Warsaw, and Madrid…for these people? _

"Anyways, we've discussed this prior to our meeting. But I believe the council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a Spectre," Udina says, ever the politician.

_I condemned all of them to that…darkness…for this? _

"Not a public acknowledgement given your ties, but something to show peripheral support."

_I'm a fool. _

"Shepard, if you keep a low profile, then the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement."

"It's a show of good faith on our part."

"We cannot support your operations against the Reapers. However, Spectre reinstatement shows our support of you personally."

Shepard closed his eyes as the councilors waited for his response. In doing so, he felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time. He clenches his fists, and grits his teeth.

"Take your offer and shove it up your ass. I should've left you all to die on the Destiny Ascension," Shepard says, his voice void of emotion.

"We've tried to be-,"

"No, you haven't tried to be anything, Tevos. You say your decisions affect billions of lives on a daily basis? My actions affect trillions. I've saved the life of everyone in the galaxy not once, not twice, but three times. The first was two years ago, when I stopped Sovereign from turning the Citadel into a mass relay, the second was when I stopped a technological apocalypse—that the Council didn't even know about-that would've turned every bit of technology against us, the third time was when I stopped the Collector's who would've found some way to issue in the return of their masters again."

"When the Reapers come. Nobody will be safe. Their numbers will darken the skies of every world. Their ability to indoctrinate will turn brother against brother. Their power will tear through our fleets. Their cycle will continue. A cycle that has existed for millions of years."

"Councilors….you say that your decisions affect billions of lives? Your decision today affects more numbers then you can fathom. Not only have you just condemned the lives of trillions to death, but you also may have just condemned the lives of those that come next. For after we fall, the next cycle will come; just as we did for the Protheans, and the Protheans did for those who came before. Then in 50,000 years, when the next civilizations are at their apex, and all traces of our existence are nothing but ashes, the Reapers will return, the cycle will endure."

He turns to leave.

"Where are you going Shepard?" asks one of the councilors.

He stops.

"I'm nobody now. I'm not part of the Alliance, nor am I spectre. You have no reason to care for me."

"…What will you do?"

"What I've always done. Fix the mistakes of idiots, and save the galaxy a fourth time."

_And if you won't listen to me. Maybe the rest of the galaxy would be interested in the truth. _

With that, he leaves the Council's presence. The only sound in the chambers being the sound of his and Legion's footsteps. He doesn't feel a thing as he queues up a cab. This emptiness in him is something he hadn't experienced in a long time.

_Have I finally returned to what I was before I died? _

He looks down at the shining rapid transport terminal in front of him, and he sees the red glow of his cybernetics reflecting brightly on the screen. He doesn't care though, instead he turns on his omni tool and calls a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Emily. It's Shepard."

"…_Shepard? John Shepard…Oh wow! I had heard rumors that you were back but oh my god! It's been what? Two years now? How are you doing?"_

"I'm perfect, Emily. How are you?"

"_Uh...I'm doing great,"_ she laughs awkwardly.

"_I'm sorry, Shepard, it's just you're the last person I expected to here from. Work has been pretty stressful. You know? Being a reporter's tough when your company just isn't big enough to get the scoop on all the big stories. My boss has me working hard._"

"Well, you see. I recently arrived on the Citadel, and I just remembered a deal you and I made with you a few years ago." A smirk creeps onto his features.

"_Oh my god…the interview on your mission against Saren! The one you couldn't give to me because the Council sent you away? Oh my god, Shepard! People have wanted to now the story behind the battle of the Citadel for years, but it's been kept under wraps by the Council. If you could tell me that story, my boss would freak!"_

"Oh I'll tell you more than that Emily. I'll tell you what I've been doing since I disappeared."

"…_You are so fucking with me now…no wait, your serious aren't you. You're going to tell me…black-ops stuff? On top of your mission against Saren?" _

"Oh, I'm going to tell you everything. Believe me when I tell you that my recent mission put's the whole Saren thing too shame."

"_Is this legal Shepard…I'm not going to get in trouble am I?"_

"Of course not…well your not going to get in trouble…not sure about the whole legal thing. But, I'm no longer a Spectre, nor am I Alliance. If anything they'd come after me, but they'd have to be stupid to try."

"_Oh…can…can you give me a little taste of what your recent mission was?" _

"Sure… A fearless leader, a joking pilot, a brave doctor, a devoted loyalist, an unwavering soldier, a brilliant scientist, a brutal savage, a righteous vigilante, an insane psychopath, a religious assassin, a desperate runaway, a cunning engineer, and a skilled machine all on a ship together for a suicide mission." Shepard's smirk turns into a grin.

"…_When?" _Her voice was dripping with anticipation.

"Anytime you want."

"_Today, Six pm, Future Content Corporations Headquarters." _

He looks at the time on his omni tool. It read 10:85am.

"Excellent. Will it be live?"

"_It'll most likely air tomorrow night. Once I tell my boss, he'll make sure this story gets breaking news headlines on every major news channel on television and the extranet. Shepard, this may be the biggest story in years…even bigger than first contact with the Raloi." _

"Perfect, I'll see you then."

"_Thanks Shepard! You have no idea what this means to me!...I still can't believe your back!" _

"Me neither, Emily. No need to thank me either, anything for my favorite reporter."

There's a squeal of excitement on the other end of the line as Shepard hangs up.

_Let the political shitstorm commence. _

The cab arrives. Shepard and Legion both get in.

"What is our current destination, Shepard-commander?"

Shepard's grin had now achieved shit-eating status.

"The bar, Legion. I got to get a buzz going for what I'm about to do."

XXXXX

**Author's note/Cerberus Daily News**

**Originally, I was going to have one chapter covering the entire stay at the Citadel, but then I realized that would be kind of hard, because I really wanted to hear what you guys thought about the changed meeting with the council, and Miranda's exchange with Shepard. (This doesn't mean that ShepxMiri is the pairing. I'm just establishing their relationship)**

**Cerberus Daily News:**

**Seriously this place is like a treasure trove of cannon events that are never mentioned on in game. Really, go check out the entries on the Mass effect wiki because I am going to be taking and expanding on quite a few of those stories. **

**P.S As always leave a review and tell me what you thought. **

**11-10-12 update: It sure has been awhile. I recently just took a very long hiatus because of college. This is my first year and I've been very busy lately. However, I've finally found the time to get back into the groove of things and get this story rolling again. I just edited a few things in this chapter specifically the conversation with Emily at the end (Thought it was too unrealistic). I'm also going to start adding dates and times. **


End file.
